L'ange d'Hinata
by Crazy Av
Summary: C'était doux,chaud et apaisant,tout était calme autour du jeune garçon qui possédait des cheveux semblable à une délicieuse clémentine,ce dernier se souvenait d'un sourire magnifique était ce un rêve ? il ne le savait pas vraiment.
1. Chapter 1

**Et me revoilà x) avec une mini fic Kagehina faites en compagnie de Mademoiselle Splash boom ** à qui je fais un gros câlin par ce que faut pas déconner t'est géniale séniorita.**

**Payring :Kagehina de l'amour ** et du Daisuga du bonheur y en à pas assez bon sang ! x)**

**Rating :hummm j'hésite T ou M -w- humm T au début x) y aura du lemon plus tard promis ****

**Summary :C'était doux,chaud et apaisant,tout était calme autour du jeune garçon qui possédait des cheveux semblable à une délicieuse clémentine,ce dernier se souvenait d'un sourire magnifique était ce un rêve ? il ne le savait pas vraiment,mais cette jeune fille au doux sourire devant lui à se moment là était comme magique comme dans un rêve.A cette époque il n'avait que 7ans.**

* * *

C'était doux,chaud et apaisant,tout était calme autour du jeune garçon qui possédait des cheveux semblable à une délicieuse clémentine,ce dernier se souvenait d'un sourire magnifique était ce un rêve ? il ne le savait pas vraiment,mais cette jeune fille au doux sourire devant lui à se moment là était comme magique comme dans un rêve.

A cette époque il n'avait que 7ans et c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Et depuis se jour elle avait toujours était avec lui. Le jeune Hinata la considérant dès lors comme un ange gardien.

8ans plus tard,le jeune soleil n'avait toujours pas oublié cette « rencontre ».Elle l'avait profondément marquée,et il lui était impossible de ne pas s'en souvenir. Interieurement,il revoyait les traits fin du visage de la jeune fille sa peau laiteuse et son regard à la fois doux transperçant. Shoyo ne savait comment décrire ses impressions,d'une façon ou d'une autre,il n'avait jamais pensé cette rencontre serait quelques chose dont il pouvait parler. D'autant plus que maintenant,quand il repensait c'était hors du commun. Trop fantastique pour faire partit d'un quotidien banal,quelque soit le terrien sur terre,on le prendrait pas au sérieux si il évoquait cette rencontre qui n'était peu être finalement qu'un simple rêve.

Hinata shoyo,du haut de ses 15ans poussa alors un profond soupir en se demandant si enfant,il n'avait pas était un peut trop rêveur,au point de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités. Après tous,cette rencontre s'était produite quand il était gamin avec la tête dans les étoiles,ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ai juste inventé tous ça. Cependant pour une raison qu'il ignorait jusqu'à ce jour,il arrivait à se persuader que tout cela était réel. La sensation d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pourrait être terrifiante pour n'importe qui,mais celle-ci était rassurante, pour qu'il s'en sorte toujours aussi bien malgré le nombre de fois qu'il s'était reçu un smash en pleine figure. Le jeune rouquin en était donc arrivé à la conclusion suivante :un ange gardien,si ce n'était pas cela,alors cela devait être quelques chose de très manipulateur. Comme le Diable en personne,mais qui s'intéresserait à envoyer une âme aussi candide que la sienne dans les flammes de l'enfer ?. (Nda :sûrement pas les auteurs x) Hinata est beaucoup trop choux **)

Le jeune garçon plissant alors ses yeux,ses pensés semblait fuser à toute vitesse dans son esprit,et franchement il avait du mal à suivre ses théories et questions et tout cela lui donnait mal au crâne.

-Hinata !l'appela un de ses camarades en s'approchant de lui,le sortant de ses pensées.

Le jeune soleil tournant la tête vers celui-ci et esquissa un sourire reconnaissant de l'avoir sortit de ses réflexions,regardant son camarade de classe Shun

-Hé Shun !alors où est Ame-chan ? as-tu eu ton rendez vous ?

-Ame-chan est à son club de lecture,et oui j'ai mon rendez vous avec elle !

-Super !s'écria t'il enjoué par la nouvelle,mais n'embête pas trop Ame-chan avec ton club de base ball,elle est très gentille

-Promis,sourit Shun,ho Shoyo il est 17h c'est pas l'heure de ton club de volley ?

Le petit attaquant sursautant à l'annonce de son amis

-Ah !si j'y vais !à demain !cria t'il tout en se relevant précipitamment de sa chaise sortant de la salle de classe. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le gymnase, rejoignant l'équipe de volley de Karasuno.

Kageyama et le restant de l'équipe l'accueillant comme d'habitude

Le petit feinteur sentant subitement la présence de son ange gardien. Le jeune garçon tournant la tête de lui,préocuppé,il ne vit pas son passeur s'approcher lui

-Oi,Hinata,quelques chose ne va pas ?

-Hum ?dit t'il tournant son regard hazel vers le noiraud,désolé,je…je cherchais quelques chose

-Ok,pas grave,dit il ne cherchant pas plus loin

-Hinata tous va bien ?lui demanda Suga doucement

Le jeune soleil hochant la tête acquiesçant

-P…pas de soucis,je vais bien,même si il disait cela,il ressentait toujours cette présence à ses côtés.

Pas que ça le gênait,c'était…troublant oui.

-D'accord,si tu as un soucis,tu peux venir en parler avec moi ou Daichi,sourit de façon bienveillante Koushi.

Le plus jeune esquissant un sourire. La gentillesse de l'argenté l'avait toujours touché.

-Merci,mais je vais me concentrer sur le match,ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi.

-Mais évidemment que je m'inquiète pour toi,tu es un membre précieux de l'équipe,nous somme une famille,mais si tout va bien,je te fais confiance,sourit t'il ébouriffant les cheveux clémentine du plus petit

Kageyama ne put s'empêcher de détourner son regard bleu nuit devant cette scène. Bien sur,il savait que cette gentillesse émanait naturellement de Sugawara,il admirait vraiment son senpai,mais son sentiment d'envie qui le rongeait était détestable. Il enviait le blanc d'être aussi proche d'Hinata,malgré lui,les voir rire et discuter ensemble lui donnait en vie de partir loin.

Le passeur aux cheveux d'argent venant également le voir pour l'encourager avec sourire et bienveillance .

Le match se passant pour le mieux,Karasuno gagnant évidemment le match en question.

Tobio se rendant dans les vestiaire,exténué par le match disputé. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour lui,si bien qu'il en retira son t-shirt pour être plus à l'aise,maintenant torse nue laissant voir ses abdos. Ereinté,il appuya ses mains contre le casier et prit une profonde inspiration qu'il relâcha ensuite. L'ébène sentant de douce mains agréablement fraîche et apaisante se poser sur ses épaules,mais au moment de se retourner il n'y avait rien du tous.

Le noiraud cligna des yeux surprit et incrédule,avait t'il rêvé ? que venait t'il de se passer ?cette sensation de fraicheur lui était inconnue mais pas désagréable.

-Les jeunes,soupira l'ange gardien de Shoyo,alors comme ça tu aimes mon petit soleil ?fit t'elle assise contre le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte du vestiaire,sans que Kageyama ne puisse l'entendre

L'ébène ignorait bien sur qu'il était observé par un ange. Pourtant,il sentait toujours cette présence rassurante avec lui,même si il ne saurait comment le décrire

-Ah !Kageyama !cria Hinata en entrant avec énergie dans le vestiaire.

-Oi Hinata arrête de me faire peur comme ça !qu'est ce qu'il y à idiot ?

-Je te cherchais,grogna t'il,on rentre ensemble ?tu me dois un Meat bun !

-Evidemment qu'ont rentre ensemble crétin,dit tu vas me prendre pour un fous,mais j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un à posé ses mains sur mes épaules,fit t'il enfilant un pull de rechange.

Hinata parut alors effrayé à l'annonce du jeune homme.

-Q..qu.. quoi ?qu'est ce que tu racontes Bakageyama ?

-Laisse,c'est sûrement la fatigue ou la fenêtre ouverte qui aura fait un courant d'air

Mais le jeune rouquin ne semblait pas convaincu,il s'approcha du noiraud et tira sur son sweat pour l'obliger à se pencher vers lui,collant son front sont le tient

-T'as peut être le a fièvre

-M…mai…mais non crétin ! je vais bien,rougissait t'il comme jamais

-Ah !tu vois,tu deviens tout rouge !s'exclama t'il,persuadé que son passeur était entrain d'avoir de la fièvre

-Mais….rha bon si tu y tiens,rentrons,céda Tobio.

Le central acquiesçant. En sortant des vestiaires,le vent froid procura un frisson au passeur,qu'Hinata ne manqua pas de remarquer. Presque par réflexe,il retira son écharpe et l'enfila autour du cou du plus grand.

-Si tu est malade demain,qui me fera des passes ?pretexta t'il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Un fin sourire se faisant sur les lèvres du noiraud à l'attention du plus petit qui ne voulait que ses passes. L'ange d'Hinata les suivant comme chaque jour avec le sourire.

Le jeune central percevait de plus en plus cette distance,mais il décida de le garder pour lui.

Sentir cela,était aussi étrange que rassurant,comme l'ébène qui n'arrêtait pas de rougir à chaque fois que leurs visage lui semblait un peu trop proche.

-Hummmm,un petit coup de pouce ne serait pas de refus,réfléchit l'ange. Cette dernière faisant tout pour que son petit protégé et Kageyama soient proche

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 1 mes petits cookies x) j'espère qu'il vous plait autant qu'a moi laissez moi vos review histoire de savoir se qui vous plait x) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey ** me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 mes petit caramels ;) oui je sais vous l'attendiez tous et le voilà x) et au prochain chapitre je vous donne le nom de notre ange x) ben oui il lui faut bien un nom x) sur ce je vous souhaites une bonne lecture x) bonne vacances à la zone b et c uwu la a je vous souhaites bon courage **

* * *

Le rouquin et le noiraud ne cessaient donc de se retrouver dans des situations plus embarrassantes les une que les autres,jusqu'à même se retrouver coincé dans les vestiaires et les douches.

-Mais pourquoi ne sont t'ils toujours pas ensemble ces deux là ? s'interrogeait la jeune femme,je vais quand même pas venir en personne ?disait t'elle en soupirant avant que Suga n'entre dans le vestiaire où elle se tenait.

Par pur réflexe l'ange se cacha dans un des casiers,sachant pourtant pertinemment que personne ne pouvait la voir.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

-Eh,tu ne comptes quand même pas me mater en cachette ? Allez,sort de là,fit la voix du jeune passeur

L'ange haussa un sourcil en se demandant à qui l'argenté pouvait bien s'adresser,et sursauta brusquement lorsqu'elle vit la porte du casier s'ouvrir sur Sugawara. Le choc !elle en aurait fait une crise cardiaque !

-C'est à toi que je parle !déclara t'il,un sourire aux lèvres,fier de l'avoir finalement démasquée

-Ha ?mais...mais…ok tu fais partit des personnes qui peuvent voir les anges…mais t'aurais pu me le dire avant !j'ai eu la peur de ma vie,soupira t'elle

-Je viens de découvrir cette capacité,au début je pensais que tout le monde te voyait,mais après avoir vu Kageyama et Hinata se comporter bizarrement après tous les coups que tu leurs as fait,j'ai crus avoir des hallucinations. Désolé,je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est rien,je veille sur Shoyo depuis toujours en faite.

-Depuis toujours…tu veux dire,depuis qu'il est né ?

-Exact,sourit t'elle,et je l'accompagne jusqu'à qu'il trouve son âme sœur

Suga parut alors hésitant à cette annonce n'osant pas prendre la parole

-Et…s'il trouve son âme sœur,qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ?

-Je continue de le surveiller voyons,il à un grand avenir se petit tu as trouvés ton âmes sœur il me semble toi aussi

Le passeur haussant un sourcil intrigué

-Huh ?mon âme sœur ?mais de quoi parlait t'elle ? pensa t'il

-Ho je vois,tu ne t'en est pas rendu compte

-Et quand est ce que je m'en rendrais compte ?lui demanda t'il

-Bien assez tôt Suga,sourit t'elle entendant Daichi arriver

L'argenté sursautant brusquement quand le capitaine ouvrit la porte,et comme pour cacher quelque chose,Koushi referma la porte du casier .

Devant lui,le noiraud avait le souffle haletant il avait du sûrement courir…mais pourquoi ?la questions lui brûlait les lèvres,mais il se retint de la lui poser.

-Daichi ? qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?demanda t'il à la place.

-Les humains,soupira la jeune femme sortant du casier le traversant comme si de rien n'était.

-Enfin je trouve,sourit l'ébène

Du coin de l'œil,le vice capitaine vit la brunette partir,tentant de l'ignorer,le plus grand le prendrait pour un idiot si il lui disait. D'ailleurs….qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par "je te trouve "?

Le jeune homme fronçant les sourcils légèrement

-Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure,Hinata m'a dit que tu étais encore ici,et je voulais te parler quelques chose.

En fait je voulais que…tout va bien Suga tu as l'air ailleurs ? lui demanda t'il

-Hein ?ah,oui ça va,fit Suga un peu chamboulé

-Tu es sûr ?on dirait que tu as vu un ange passer,s'enquit le capitaine

Le passeur pouffa de rire. Un ange ?bon dieu,si seulement Daichi savait.

-Désolé,j'avais juste quelque chose à récupérer ici

-D'accord,on rentre ensemble ?lui demanda t'il

-Bien sûr,attend juste deux petite minutes que je prenne mes affaire et je suis là,fit t'il rangeant son sac.

Le noiraud l'attendant tranquillement,puis les deux amis se mirent en route quelques minutes plus tard.

-Hé Daichi,dit le passeur aux cheveux d'argent en levant ses yeux hazel vers le ciel. Tu crois aux anges ?

-Oui j'y crois,sourit t'il avec douceur en direction de son ami. L'ébène se penchant vers lui,près de son oreille et lui murmura. Après tout,il y en à un juste devant moi

-D…Da…Daichi !s'enflamma Koushi.

Ce dernier pouffa de rire devant le visage de son meilleur ami.

-C'est adorable,tu es tout rouge.

-Daichi,rougit encore plus Sugawara en soupirant,tu es un gamin sache le,mais ce gamin je l'aime plus que quiconque en se monde.

-Je t'aime aussi Suga,fit Daichi en se penchant vers le plus petit. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Un somptueux sourire se faisant sur le visage de l'argenté,qui vint embrasser avec une douceur et une tendresse infini son amant.

Le noiraud répondit à son baiser,passant ses bras autour de la taille de son petit amis,tout en le rapprochant de lui,les gens pouvaient bien les regarder,il s'en fichait,Suga était désormais dans ses bras,et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Le capitaine proposant à son second de venir chez lui.

Tandis que cependant du côtés d'Hinata et Kageyama,les deux concernés se trouvaient chez le passeur de Karasuno

-Hé Kageyama,soupira le jeune rouquin,où est ta console ?je veux jouer à un jeux !

-Ha ?heuuu ici,fit t'il en la point du doigts cette dernière se trouvant devant sa t »l » qui trônait dans sa chambre.

-Depuis quand tu joues ?c'est Kenma-san qui t'a filé ça ?fit t'il jaloux

-Ben..Kenma m'a prêté quelques uns des ses jeux et sont vraiment cool tu sais ?déclara Shoyo tout en allumant la console,quand je ne joue au volley,ça m'occupe.

-Ha je vois..soupira le noiraud en s'asseyant sur son lit

-Tu fais une partie avec moi ?proposa Hinata un sourire provocateur aux lèvres

-Tu vas voir toi !je vais gagner !

Et s'en suivit d'une longue bataille entre les deux rivaux sur le dit jeux,à qui gagnerait le plus. L'ange de Shoyo les observant en soupirant doucement.

Le noiraud et le rouquin pendant presque 2heures,ne cessant de se lancer des défis et des gages.

Au final,Kageyama sortit vainqueur de leur duel,un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

-Qui c'est le boss maintenant ?fit t'il avec un air provocateur envers le roux.

-Ouais bon ok,t'as gagné,soupira t'il,mais je t'aurais !

Un grand sourire vainqueur naquit sur les lèvres de Kageyama

-Comme tu as perdu,tu dois avoir un gage.

-Et quoi soupira le petit roux

Kageyama pencha la tête sur le côtés. Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir,mais ça ne pouvait décemment pas demander à Hinata de l' serait trop embarrassant,même si ça lui ferait plaisir d'un côtés. Mais Tobio était de nature beaucoup trop timide pour demander quelque chose de se genre.

-Tu n'as pas d'idée c'est ça ? sourit l'ange,bha on va t'aider,sourit t'elle en provoquant une panne de courant sachant que son protégé irait se loger dans les bras du plus grand

Ce dernier sursauta,et alla se réfugier dan les bras de son partenaire,c'était presque comme un réflexe pour lui dès que les ténèbres emplirent l'espace de la chambre

-K…ageyama ?t'est là ?

-Evidemment idiot !c'est rien,les plombs on du sauter,fit t'il en gardant le rouquin contre lui.

Hinata se sentait si bien dans ses bras qu'il serra doucement le t-shirt de son partenaire

Kageyama sentit les doigts du jeune rouquin agripper avec délicatesse son haut. Bon sang et il était censé se retenir de lui sauter dessus ?!

* * *

**Et voilà x) c'était le chapitre 2 de l'ange d'Hinata ^^ en espérant qu'il vous a plus ** dites moi tous ça dans les reviews je vous aimes tous **


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 mes petits cookies ;) en espérant qu'il vous plait et je vous dévoile enfin le nom de notre ange et petite surprise x) dans le chapitre pour ceux qui on lu une histoire de volley j'espère que ça vous plaire x) par ce que Splashy et moi on l'adore ** donc x) sur ce je vous souhaites une bonne lecture je vous aimes tous ** on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et je remercie en même temps tous ceux qui on pris la peine de m'en mettre une ça me fait énormément plaisir ^w^**

* * *

-Ka..kageyama…je…je…par pas ok ?demanda le plus petit d'une voix hésitante.

Ce dernier se sut pas si la déclaration de Shoyo devait le rassurer ou non alors l'ébène choisit la sécurité en lui répondant d'une voie qui se voulait douce.

-Si tu ne veux pas partir,reste.

-Merci Kageyama…je…tu me rassures,avoua le jeune soleil

Le noiraud grognant pour la forme afin de cacher son embarras.

-Idiot,fit t'il sa main attrapant celle de son coéquipier

entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

-Merci,murmura une fois de plus le petit attaquant.

La chambre était toujours plongée dans le noir,quand un craquement se fit entendre. Hinata sursauta brusquement et se colla un peu plus contre son éphèbe aux yeux bleu comparable à la nuit qui s'installait dehors petit à petit.

-Hinata,c'est juste le parquet qui craque,le rassura Tobio doucement

Le concerné soupirant

-Je sais…je sais mais,c'est juste flippant et…

-Et? continua le noiraud

-J'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un ou..quelque chose….nous observe ? fit la voix hésitante d'Hinata

Le plus grand soupirant doucement,un fin sourire se faisant sur son visage.

-C'est seulement mon chat,pouffa t'il en désignant le félin à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Shoyo clignant des yeux surprit.

-Huh ?tu m'avais jamais dit que t'avais un chats ?!

-Je savais pas si ça t'intéressais en faite.

Le petit roux se tourna vers Kageyama levant ses yeux hazel vers les prunelles bleu de son passeur

-M…mais,si je peux en avoir plus sur toi,je..je suis content

-Tu t'émerveilles pour un rien et tu m'étonneras toujours,rougit le jeune corbeau

Le petit roux soupirant regardant le noiraud avec un énorme sourire

-Chacune de tes passes me font le même effet tu sais ?

-I…idiot va ,rougit Kageyama en bafouillant.

Je t'envie beaucoup…tout à l'air facile pour toi..tu exprimes tes sentiments si facilement…

-Que…Kageyama qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

s'exclama le jeune feinteur de Karasuno maintenant aussi rouge qu'une véritable tomate.

-Si seulement je savais…dit t'il caressant la chevelure rousse incroyablement douce de Shoyo. Tu me fais sentir étrangement bien,et je…je..je merde…je t'aime depuis le début voilà,dit t'il de but en blanc

-Huh ?aimer…tu veux dire,dans…comme…comme des amoureux ?

-Mais oui crétin !rougissait Tobio comme jamais.

-Guah !s'il te plaie ne t'énerve pas !cria Hinata. Je…Je t'aime aussi alors ne t'énerve pas !

-Idiot…je suis pas énervé je..je suis juste gêné

Kageyama détourna le regard,trop embarassé et malgré lui,Hinata ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

Un somptueux sourire se faisant sur le visage de Shoyo ainsi que sur celui de son ange.

-Je crois que je vais laisser ces deux là un moments,sourit t'elle en marchant tranquillement dan la rue.

Soudain la jeune fille percuta quelqu'un soudainement.

-D..désolée !s'excusa t'elle inquiète,vous allez bien ?

Attendez…vous..vous pouvez me voir ?

Un ange !qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

-Que..hé !mais c'est à moi de te demander se que tu fais là !grogna le jeune homme qu'elle avait bousculé en fronçant les sourcils

-J'aidais mon protégé avec son âme sœur,se justifia t'elle en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine

-Hein ?parut agacé le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et au regard émeraude,tu crois encore en ses trucs d'âmes sœur et tous ?

-Hey !il l'a trouvé,et ils se bécotent mon petit père,ça trompes pas des cœurs qui battent à l'unisson t'est un ange comme moi.

L'ange grimaçant n'y croyant pas vraiment

-J'ai beau être un ange,j'ai quand même du mal à y croire. Tout mettre sur le compte du destin et tout..dit t'il avant qu'un sourire moqueur n'étire ses lèvres.

C'est trop nul.

-Pense se qu'il te plais..moi j'y crois,enfin mon ancien moi y croyait

-Ton ancien toi ?tu veux dire,celle que tu étais avant de mourir ?

-Oui,c'est ça,et toi j'imagine que tu y croyais pas vraiment.

Le jeune homme passa une main derrière ses cheveux de jais.

-Je suis juste mort en voulant sauver le gars que j'aimais,mais j'ai jamais pu lui avouer mes sentiments. Il sortait déjà avec quelqu'un

-Aie..moi aussi c'étais en sauvant quelqu'un,mais j'étais déjà fichue alors

Le noiraud haussa un sourcil intrigué

-Déjà fichue ? comment ça ?

-J'avais une maladie incurable.

-Oh…ouais,en effet,mais t'est pas descendu aux enfers,alors c'est bon

-Oui,tout va bien,sourit t'elle moi c'est Av ange gardien du secteur 10,se présenta t'elle

-Enchanté,moi c'est Yamato,pas encore attribué

-Pas encore attribué ?tu viens d'arriver alors,sourit t'elle. Contente de te connaître,dit t'elle lui tendant sa main.

-Yep,j'suis un p'tit nouveau,je traîne un peu dans le coin en cherchant un petit ange que je pourrais draguer

Je m'ennuie en faite,avoua t'il serrant la main de la brunette

-On ne drague pas ses protégés,soupira la brune,sauf cas exceptionnel. Allez viens avec moi,mon protégé en à sûrement pas fini.

-Je suis un cas exceptionnel !pouffa le noiraud.

Et ton petit protégé doit être entrain de faire mumuse avec son âme sœur.

-C'est bien se que je dis,il a pas fini,sourit t'elle

-Alors on va ou ?soupira t'il

-Chercher ton protégé petit ange,sourit une fois de plus la brunette

-Y à pas des truc du genre,des 6èmes sens ou l'instinct hyper développé ?demanda le jeune homme aux prunelles émeraude,et visiblement ce dernier avait du lire beaucoup trop de manga par le passé.

Av pouffa de rire doucement avant de répondre au jeune ébène.

-Non,mais on peut faire plein de chose même si la plupart des gens ne nous voit pas

-Dans ce cas là,on peut aller à la salle d'arcade ?

-Mais c'est que tu es un gamer toi,j'accepte !fit t'elle avec un grand sourire

-J'y jouais souvent avec la personne sue j'aimais,déclara t'il avec un sourire en coin.

-Alors je serais très heureuse que de pouvoir jouer avec toi

Yamato et Av se rendirent donc à la salle d'arcade la plus proche de la ville. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde,mais cela leurs laissait le plus de possibilités quant au choix du jeu. Et comme personne ne les voyaient,nos deux compères purent jouer pendant un moment ensemble.

-Bordel !je te pensais pas aussi forte !fit le jeune homme avec un sourire de défis sur le visage.

-J'étais moi-même une gameuse,dit t'elle avec un énorme sourire.

-Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ?pouffa t'il en gagnant la partie. Pour une fois qu'il en sortait vainqueur.

-Tu m'as eu cette fois,j'ai trouvé quelqu'un capable de me battre,sourit t'elle, je pense nos deux amoureux on finit vu l'heure.

* * *

**Et voilà ** c'était le chapitre 3 mes petits anges x) j'espère qu'il vous à plus autant qu'a moi ** dites moi se que vous en pensez x) et dites moi également si nos petits anges vous plait ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 mes petits lecteurs adorés *o* x) je sais vous l'attendiez tous et je vous comprend et aujourd'hui au programme de l'Amour avec un grand A *w* x) et soit dit en passant vos reviews m'ont fait péter un câble je vous aimes tellement mes amours vous êtes géniaux *o* et je tiens à vous répondre x)**

**eysselia: x) je suis contente que la fiction te plaise *w* x) et entre splahy et moi on s'est réparties les personnages et je m'occupe de Kageyama x) et elle d'Hinata et je suis assez contente qu'il te plaise comme il est ma grande ;) et oui les gamers c'est le bien *w***

**Cheschire: je suis très heureuse que tu trouves la fiction mignonnes x) elle déborde de guimauve et c'est pas fini**

* * *

-Pff,je paris qu'ils y sont encore,laisse les tranquilles un soir. Ton petit protégé va pas mourir à cause de trop de sexe,dit moqueusement Yamato.

-Maladroit qu'ils sont,tu as sûrement raison,autant les laisser un peu ensemble.

-Fais encore une partie une partie avec moi n'Av !demanda le jeune homme avec une fois enfantine.

-On dirait un gosse,d'accord,sourit t'elle

-Je suis pas un gosse,grogna t'il

-Ce n'est pas méchant,rassura toi,je te trouve juste mignon

Les joues de Yamato rougirent alors imperceptiblement à se compliment.

-J…je suis pas mignon bafouilla t'il

-Pour moi si,dit t'elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il continuèrent alors à jouer toute la nuit terminant finalement par une égalité 67 à 67.

Et même si il étaient des anges,Yamato et Av n'en ressentaient pas moins la fatigue. Et le noiraud avait faim car son ventre manifesta sa famine.

-J'ai envie d'un lait à la fraise,murmura t'il

-Allons prendre un morceau,moi aussi j'ai faim

Nos deux compères allèrent alors dans un petit restaurant,appréciant l'ambiance chaleureuse des rares clients qui venaient encore manger à 3h du matin.

Yamato s'installa à une table et Av fit de même,et pour s'amuser chacun firent semblant de prendre commande

et de s'adresser aux serveurs,sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne les verraient pas.

-Tu sais quoi Yamato,t'est un chic type,je me suis jamais autant amusée merci,souritt'elle embrassant sa joue doucement. Yamato tu vas bien ?tu es tout rouge

-Que…c'est par ce qu'au Japon,on embrasse pas les gens comme ça !

-Oh,désolée,je ne suis pas Japonaise à la base

Et Hinata a toujours été sans gêne alors du coup moi aussi

-Tu n'es pas japonaise ?

-Du tous,sourit t'elle,je suis Anglaise

-Et t'est un ange venu au japon ?

-Je viens d'Angletterre,mais j'ai vécue au Japon,et je suis morte au japon

-Oh,j'vois le du coup si tu as vécu au Japon,t'as du apprendre les coutumes ou des trucs comme ça ? a moins que t'ais été élevé à l'anglaise.

-J'ai était élevé à l'Anglaise,mais j'ai de la culture japonaise tout de même,fit t'elle en souriant

-Whoua,ça doit être vraiment différent de l'éducation japonaise

-Complètement,surtout sur le relationnel avec les gens,on s'appelle par nos prénom

-C'est malpoli,pouffa Yamato,mais comme t'est anglaise,si je t'appelle Av c'est bon non ?

-C'est parfait ria t'elle

-Ok donc,Av,fit le noiraud en esquissant un sourire franc

-Oui Yamato,sourit t'elle avec douceur,j'aurais aimé te rencontrer de mon vivant. Quoi ?j'ai dit quelques de mal ?demanda la brunette en voyant l'émeraude rougir.

-Qu…non,c'est juste que je suis pas habitué à entendre des trucs comme ça

-Ben avec moi,tu vas en entendre des tonnes,sourit t'elle à Yamato ce dernier lui souriant en retour.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de discussion,depuis sa mort en fait.

Mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir sauté devant un camion pour sauvé Toya.

Av elle souriait également,pour elle aussi cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas discutée de tous et de rien,mise à part peu être avec Suga qui l'avait surprise.

Mais l'argenté n'était pas un ange. Ce fait surprenant la concernait,mais il existait des humains capable de voir les anges d'après se quelle savait.

Et le jeune homme devait être plus sensible à certaine choses,supposa t'elle.

Tandis que pendant se temps son jeune protégé embrassait encore son amant aux cheveux d'ébène.

-Hum..K…Kageyama,lâcha le rouquin entre deux baisers enflammés. Le courant est..il est toujours pas revenu…haleta t'il

-Je pense pas que se soit important,si ? dit t'il caressant le dos de son petit ami.

-Je..j'en sais rien,malgré sa réponse,Hinata embrassa une nouvelle son partenaire avec passion

Tandis que ses deux mains enlevèrent une fois de plus le t-shirt du plus grand.

-Tu as encore faim ?sourit perversement Tobio.

Le jeune soleil ouvrit la bouche stupéfait.

Si un jour il avait imaginé Kageyama avec une telle expression !

-Qu…non !s'écria t'il en cachant son visage rougit derrière ses mains.

Le visage de Shoyo semblait s'incendier presque tout seul,le petit attaquant bafouillant de la façon la plus adorable du monde aux yeux bleu nuit de son passeur de génie.

-N..ne dit pas n'importe quoi idiot !

-Mais c'est vraie,pourquoi je mentierais,tu me rends complètement dingue,sursura t'il sensuel

Le rouquin poussa un soupir embarrassé par les paroles de son passeur.

-A…alors..tu devrais te dépêcher de me sauter dessus,ta mère ne va pas tarder à rentrer…

-A 3h du matin ?elle est avec mon père pour son anniversaire,nous avons la maison pour nous seul,dit t'il avant d'entamer des caresses plus que charnelle,voir quasi incendiaire sur son compagnon aux cheveux de feux.

-Aah !laissa subitement échapper Shoyo en sentant les dents de son éphèbe noiraud mordiller ses boutons rosé,p..pas là !

-Ici alors,fit t'il imprimant de long et divin va et viens sur la verge tendu de son soleil

-N..Aah !gémissait encore le petit feinteur,ce dernier se mordant la lèvre inférieur sous le plaisir. Bon sang,mais qui lui permettait de sortir des sons aussi indécent ?C'était tellement embarrassant

-Ne te retient pas Hinata ,laisse toi aller,il n'y à que toi et moi,tenta de le rassurer l'ébène

-C'est justement par ce que c'est toi idiot !voulut répliquer le rouquin,mais un mouvement traitre de la par de son petit ami l'empêcha de s'exprimer. De nouveaux gémissements franchirent alors la barrière des lèvres tentantes du bloqueur centrale. Nnh..K..Kageyama ha !

-Tu sais que tu es trop mignon,murmura Tobio sensuel accélérant et ralentissant son rythme

-Kageyama..s…stop,parvenue à dire Hinata qui n'arrivait pas à stopper ses gémissements

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Shoyo,dit le noiraud,avec une voie au combien excitante,faisant sentir sa virilité à ce dernier

Hinata posa ses doigts sur la verge de son amant commençant une douce pression au dessus de son boxer

-Tu es tout dur ici Kageyama

-C'est toi qui me fait cet effet là,haleta t'il

Le jeune rouquin ouvrit le pantalon de son amant et glissa sa main sous le vêtements,s'emparant du sexe tendu et chaud qu'il libéra avant d'y prodiguer une caresse de haut en bas.

-Hn..Hi..Hinata..hummm,gémit le noiraud sentant une cascade de sensation absolument divine déferler sur lui.

Le concerné embrassa adonis aux cheveux de feu,tous les deux avaient respiration erratique,seuls leurs halètement brisaient le silence de la pièce.

Chacun prenant les rennes de la danse se faisant languir l'un et l'autre. Tobio s'occupant à merveille de son petit ami ayant taquiné le sexe de son partenaire un long moment.

-Je peux ?demanda l'ébène,caressant le petit paradis de son partenaire à la chevelure flamboyante du bouts des doigts

-Je..je te veux Kageyama,répondit ce dernier,j'ai envie de toi dit t'il

Le concerné frissonna et bordel !Hinata était juste tous simplement trop craquant avec son visage embarrassé avec le regard plein d'envie.

* * *

**Et voilà je sais vous voulez me tuer xD je vous laisse sur ça et sur votre faim mais il faut bien faire durer le plaisir nan? laissez moi vos reviews savoir si le chapitre vous à plut autant qu'a moi ;) je vous aimes tous mes petits anges à la prochaine *w* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà le chapitre 5 mes petits cookies x) je sais que certain voulais me tuer la dernière fois xD mais tu vas adorer mon grand x) en espérant que le chapitre vous plaire mes amours je vous souhaites une bonne lectures mes caramels ** ****et pour répondre aux reviews x) **

**Cheschire: je ne suis pas sadique loin de là xD mais j'aime énormément faire maronner mes lecteurs surtout quand ça devient croustillant x) et je pense que tu vas encore vouloir me tuer à l'avenir xD **

* * *

-J'y vais,dis moi si ça te fais mal,j'arrêterais immédiatement,dit t'il en faisant venir doucement un 1er doigt

Shoyo gémissant immédiatement sous le plaisir,laissant faire son éphèbe aux de jais. En suite après s'être s'habitué,le jeune homme aux cheveux de feux lâcha une véritable bombe pour Tobio

-Ka…Kageyama..je..je…j'ai besoin de toi,gémissait t'il

Le cœur du concerné rata un battement,merde !,il avait définitivement fini par craquer. Ses doigts quittèrent l'entré de son amant et se positionna devant les portes du plaisir absolue de son adonis. Tobio ayant au préalable enfilé une protection.

-J'y vais,souffla t'il conta la peau laiteuse de Shoyo

-Je te fais confiance Kageyama ,gémit le plus petit

Celui-ci venant en lui,poussant un soupir de plaisir sentant l'étroitesse du jeune homme autour de son membre

-Hn…han Kageyama !gémissait le bloqueur central,son échine lui envoyant une avalanche de plaisir qui prenait petit à petit possession de lui.

-T'es si étroit Hinata,grogna le plus grand tout en mordillant la peau de son amant y déposant quelques petite marque rouge sur lui afin d'affirmer son appartenance envers son petit ami.

-Mais..hnn…c'est toi qui me fait ça bakageyama,haleta Shoyo,plongeant ses doigts fin ans la chevelure de jais de son passeur.

Kageyama poussa avec une certaine douceur,jusqu'à se qu'il vienne frapper en plein sur la prostate du plus petit.

Le jeune rouquin se cambra et rejeta sa tête en arrière,sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un cris de plaisir.

Hinata se savait plus où il était,et seul le nom de son amant franchissait ses lèvres sous le plaisir,les bras de ce dernier s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son adonis tandis qu'il soupirait de plaisir contre son front,le cœur battant dans sa poitrine comme si elle allait exploser.

Il se pencha vers son passeur pour l'embrasser,plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ses gémissements étaient évidemment étouffés contre la bouche de son partenaire pendant que ce dernier venait plus profondément en lui.

Shoyo perdait tous ses repères s'accrochant désespérément à son ébène,comme il l'aurait fait avec une bouée de sauvetage.

-Kageyama,murmura t'il contre ses lèvres dans un souffle,Kageyama..je..je t'aime

Le noiraud lui répondant avec douceur

-Je…je…je t'..je t'aime aussi,dit t'il en l'embrassant les joues enflammées de rouge.

Hinata se sentait tellement heureux qu'il pourrait en pleurer . Il cacha son visage dans l'épaule de son petit amis et ferma les yeux,profitant de sa chaleur

-Pleure pas idiot,murmura t'il en essuyant ses larmes

-Je..je pleure pas,bakageyama !répliqua le rouquin en reniflant

-Idiot va,soupira le noiraud venant l'embrasser,je t'aime,et je suis là non ?

-C…c'est pas ce que t'est là que..fit t'il les larmes lui montant aux yeux,je suis tellement heureux

-Hinata,sourit avec douceur Tobio caressant sa joue,puis le prenant contre lui,moi aussi je suis très heureux

Shoyo accepta son étreinte et ferma les yeux en se laissant envahir par ce bonheur que lui offrait Kageyama.

Tandis qu'un fin sourire se fit sur le visage de l'ange du jeune attaquant,qui sue que tous allait bien pour lui.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?fit Yamato en haussant un sourcil

-Je suis heureuse,dit t'elle avec un sourire éclatant

Le noiraud rougit alors légèrement et pour cacher ses rougeurs,il fit mine de toussoter

-C'..c'est contagieux on dirait

-Toi aussi ?mais c'est géniale Yamato !

Un sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

Voir Av heureuse le rendait heureux lui aussi

-Ouais

-Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir rencontré tu sais

-Moi aussi,c'était ennuyant la vie d'ange avant que tu viennes

Ce si faisant rougir la jeune femme qui cacha ses rougeur enflammées grâce à ses mèches brune.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tellement vite que l'ébène en oublia d'être un ange.

Pour la première fois il avait l'impression d'être humain et de l'avoir toujours été.

Et avec la jeune Lewis semblait si simple à ses yeux.

Le soleil lui se levait doucement et Av promis aux jeune ébène de le retrouver le soir tombé et que si il le voulait il pouvait venir la voir au lycée Karasuno.

Cependant,on lui avait désormais confié quelqu'un sur qui veiller du nom d Yamaguchi,et il devait maintenant le trouver.

Ce dernier se sentant dans un bon jour,l'entraînement se passant bien,Tsukishima était même plutôt de bonne humeur. Et quand Yamato trouva enfin son protégé se fut devant le gymnase de Karasuno qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec son amie.

-Oh ?Av !s'exclama t'il

-Yamato,s'écria t'elle surprise,très contente,tu as trouvé ton protégé ?

-Non pas encore,mais je sais qu'il est ici,peu que tu le connais,il s'appelle Yamaguchi

-Oui bien sur,sourit t'elle,il est dans l'équipe de Shoyo,il est juste là,fit t'elle désignant Tadashi

Yamato suivit du regard le doigts remarquant une jeune homme brun,dont le visage avait des tâches de rousseurs.

Il était accompagné d'un type plus grand aux cheveux blond,qui portait des lunettes et avait l'air blasé.

-Oh ?on dirait que son âme sœur n'est pas loin,constata t'il entendre Yamaguchi crier un Tsukki !

-Pas étonnant,sourit t'elle,c'est le grand blond son âme sœur.

L'ébène plissa les yeux contrarié

Ce Tsukki n'allai pas lui rendre la tache facile

-Pauvre Yamaguchi,je te plain songea t'il en soupirant,j'espère qu'il aime les lycéen pure et innocent

-Pour passer autant de temps ensemble,je pense que Tsukishima apprécit Yamaguchi,tu vas y arriver l'encouragea la brunette

Le noiraud lui adressa un sourire fin

-Ouais,merci,fit t'il avant de sursauter,merde,je les ai perdu de vue !je vais les rejoindre,à plus petite n'Av !

-Petite n'Av ?et puis quoi encore ?soupira t'elle,Bonjour Suga,salua la brune en direction de ce dernier

-Oh !fit t'il esquissant un sourire,salut,c'est un nouvel ange qui Stalke Yamaguchi ?(Nda :pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas ^^ stalker veut dire suivre )

-Exact,il vient d'arriver,alors en même temps,je le surveille un peu. Et j'imagine que ça se passe bien pour toi

-Avec Daichi ?ça se passe à merveille,dit t'il les joues légèrement rouges.Même si parfois...j'ai du mal à marcher à cause de lui,murmura t'il en pouffant de rire

-Je vois ria la brune,pour éviter la douleur du peux prendre un bain chaud pour détendre tes muscles.

-Merci pour le conseil,la remercia Suga,et puis un bain ça fera plaisir à Daichi.

-Hein ?tu m'as appelé Suga ?fit soudain le jeune brun

-Hein ?non désolé,je pensais tout haut,rougit t'il devant une Av morte de rire

-Tu as besoin que je t'arrange ça ?vu que c'est ma faute sourit t'elle

L'argenté haussa un sourcil,lui demandant silencieusement comment est ce qu'elle comptait arranger ça.

-C'est tous simple,fit t'elle avec un clin d'œil,la jeune Lewis apparaissant en arrivant de derrière un mur,la brunette arrivant vers les deux jeunes garçons,Daichi-san Suga-san !votre classe n'a pas cour aujourd'hui,vos professeurs son en réunion.

Suga se trourna vers la jeune fille aussi surpris que Daichi

-Qui est ce ? demanda ce dernier en clignant des yeux

* * *

** Et voilà encore xD je vous arrête devant se cliff hanger du bonheur x) oui je sais vous voulez me tuer encore une foi xD je vais mourir tellement de foi avec cette fic faites avec Slpashy que je remercie toujours autant même si tu me fais attendre des jours entier rien à faire x) faut pas déconner on écrit des trucs qui on la classe ma poule ** x) donc j'espère que le chapitre vous à plus autant qu'a moi *o* dites moi ça dans les reviews je vous aimes tous ** je vous dit à la prochaine mes petits anges **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey x) me revoilà les petits amis avec le chapitre 6 *o* aujourd'hui au programme heuuu x) ben vous verrez bien xD petit racontage de vie en même temps grosse semaine x) et je suis morte mais toujours là pour vous poster un chapitre du bonheur x)**

**Et pour répondre aux Reviews du chapitre précédent **

**eysselia: x) Merci pour ton compliment je suis contente que je la fiction te plaises toujours autant ;) et pour se qui est de Av et Yamato je ne dévoile rien xD je te laisse la surprise ^^**

* * *

-Peu importe je suis nouvelle,sourit t'elle bon vous n'avez pas cour vos professeur son en en réunion pour aujourd'hui

-Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avant de tourner les yeux vers Av

-Oh..c'est Shibata-sensei qui te l'a dit

-Oui ça doit être ça

-Ben si elle le dit,fit Daichi en haussant les épaules,prenant discrètement la main de Suga dans la sienne lui souriant

-Je vous laisse entre vous,je suis pressée,à plus !sourit la brunette en partant

-A plus,fit Suga en levant son bras pour la saluer

Puis il se retourna vers son ébène et lui sourit avec douceur

-Tu passes à la maison ?mes parents doivent être sûrement encore au boulot

-Comme d'habitude,sourit t'il

Main dans la main,les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers la maisons des Sugawara,c'était une maison banale,comportant le nécessaire,mais l'ambiance chaleureuse qui y régnait faisait toujours sourire le Capitaine des corbeaux.

Depuis qu'ils connaissait l'argenté,il avait prit l'habitude de venir chez lui après les cours,que se soit pour étudier ou flemmarder.

Même si ils flemmardaient plus qu'ils ne bossaient.

Le plus souvent,c'était le passeur qui les motivaient à travailler,et le noiraud en profitait alors pour faire quelques caprices en laissant tomber sa maturité.

Se comporter comme un adulte toute la journée était épuisant,surtout lorsqu'il gérait une équipe d'excités,il ne citerait pas de nom,mais c'était souvent des duos qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre,heureusement que Suga était la pour le soutenir.

Et que par ailleurs,il était aussi présent pour supporter ses caprices.

-Le pauvre ne put s'empêcher de penser Daichi en pouffant.

Il adorait taquiner son petit ami et il en profitait.

Mais aujourd'hui le jeune homme s'était endormit sur la table du salon semblant exténué.

-Suga ?lui demanda le capitaine aux cheveux de jais,alors qu'il rentrait dans le salon quand il vit son petit ami profondément endormit sur la table.

D'abord surprit,un sourire se dessina ensuite sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha de son argenté prenant place à ses côtés .Tu ressembles à un enfant,sourit t'il caressant sa joue doucement

Un gémissement de la part du plus petit se faisant traversant la frontière de ses lèvres.

-Hummm,merci

-Huh ?l'ébène clignant des yeux interloqué avant qu'un autre sourire se face sur son visage,a quoi penses tu ?songea t'il

-Merci Av..murmura une foi de plus le passeur

Daichi écarquilla les yeux à ce murmure de la part de son amant.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir,quelque chose grandissait en lui..comme de la jalousie

-Quel gamin..se murmura t'il à lui-même en soupirant.

Décidant alors de s'en aller,il se leva quittant le salon laissant un mots comme quoi il annonçait son départ.

Cette situation l'irritait beaucoup,mais Suga avait le droit d'être avec qui il voulait.C'était normale,son argenté avait toujours était sociable,il aimait parler et s'ouvrir aux n'ai pas le droit de l'empêcher pensa t'il. Mais Daichi avait beau avoir cet état d'esprit,il constata avec horreur que si il avait pu il aurait gardé Suga pour lui suis un gars horrible,égoïste et possessif.

Tout le long du chemin se passant avec amertume pour le jeune homme ,jusqu'à que le noiraud ne retombe sur Av qu'il avait vu au matin,cette dernière ayant gardé forme humaine pour passer inaperçue.

Cette dernière ayant sentit la soudaine jalousie du noiraud la jeune ange ayant décidé de régler se léger soucis.

-Et zut ,je me suis encore perdue,et je dois encore rejoindre Hinata,la poisse,soupira t'elle

A cette entente Daichi se stoppa net dans sa marche,inquiet il s'approcha d la brunette et tapota son épaule.

-Je peux vous aider ?demanda t'il avec un sourire se voulant rassurant

-Ho ?oui s'il vous plait,je suis comme qui dirait perdue

-Je pense pouvoir être utile alors,fit il,et dès lors que l'ange se retourna vers lui,il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement la détester,si Suga l'appréciait alors lui aussi.

-Merci,c'est très gentil,sourit t'elle,ça fait un moment que je tourne en rond et si je continue je vais être en retard pour aider mon amis,bien qu'il n'en ai pas l'air,il à besoin d'aide je pense.

-Vous chercher un bâtiment en particulier ?la questionna t'il intrigué par l'identité de cet « ami »

-Pas vraiment,je chercher le quartier des cerisiers rose

-Les cerisiers rose huh ?c'est plutôt loin. Je dirais que c'est même à l'opposé de cette rue,fit le jeune brun en pouffant de rire

-Je me savais perdu mais à pas se point là,ria t'elle également,je te remercie encore de m'aider

-Pas de quoi,répliqua t'il avec un sourire,j'ai du temps libre,je peux t'accompagner si tu le souhaites

-Ha ?ça ne te dérange pas ?enfin je veux dire,tu as Suga qui dois t'attendre non ?

-Huh ?comment tu sais qu'il est,fit t'il se stoppant dans sa phrase et sembla réfléchir pendant un moment avant de soupirer. Ben il s'est endormi,du coup,j'ai encore du temps à tuer

-Je vois,il a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi,sourit t'elle,tu es un homme bien Daichi.

D'abord rougissant,ce dernier réussit à se reprendre et passa une main gênée derrière sa nuque

-C'est plutôt moi qui ai la chance de l'avoir

-Vous êtes des âmes sœur qui se complètes on dirait, sourit t'elle

Le noiraud esquissa alors un sourire devant la phrase de la jeune femme

-Peu être,j'ai jamais vraiment cru aux choses comme le destin ou les coïncidences

-Moi j'y crois,et je trouve que parfois le destin fait bien le choses,dit t'elle avec un grand sourire

Son interlocuteur lui sourit en retour,après tous pourquoi pas ?croire en quelque chose comme le destin était plutôt amusant en soi.

Peu être que sa rencontre avec Suga n'avait rien d'un hasard.

Nos deux amis arrivant après un moment dans la rue des cerisiers. Av se retournant constatant que le capitaine de corbeaux s'était arrêté

-Que se passe t'il Daichi,on dirait que tu as vu un ange ?

-Huh ?Ah désolé,je regardais juste..quelque chose,murmura t'il vaguement

-Je vois,sourit t'elle,tu pensais à Suga

-Tu lis dans me pensés maintenant ?pouffa t'il avant de soupirer

-Non,ria t'elle doucement,mais ça me semble évident,et puis il est important pour toi,c'est normale,sourit t'elle

-Oui tu as raison je suppose,dit t'il levant les yeux vers le ciel,il est tous se que j'ai et tout ce dont j'ai besoin,si il s'écroule,c'est mon univers tout entier qui disparaît

-Et je crois que ça va dans les deux sens,sourit t'elle avant d'entendre une voiture foncer droit sur eux,le regard chocolaté de la jeune femme s'écarquillant criant au noiraud de faire attention le poussant pour le mettre en sécurité .Cependant lorsqu'il vit la voiture s'avancer vers eux,le sang de Daichi ne qu'un tour en comprenant que la jeune brune allait être percuté en le protégeant.

Réagissant par instinct,il attrapa le bras d'Av et la tira vers lui,grâce à son élan,cette dernière atterrit un peu plus loin,hors de danger,rassurant le jeune homme par la même occasion.

-Tu vas bien ?lui demanda t'elle

-Ouais,fitt'il en soupirant,jetant un regard derrière lui,ses yeux posés sur la voiture,qui malgré l'incident, n'avait pas cessé de rouler. Merde..ce gars est malade,jura t'il,en fronçant les sourcils,jamais il n'avait vu un truc pareil !Tu peux te relever ?désolé d'avoir été aussi brusque

* * *

**Et voilà mes petits amis x) c'était le chapitre 6 oui je sais les chapitres son court mais je l'ai décidé ainsi x) et comme ça ça vous fait un peu poiroter x) mais aller je suis gentille aujourd'hui ^^ je vous poste un autre chapitre et en passant dites moi si le chapitre vous plait dans les reviews ;) je vous aimes tous mes petits anges **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey voilà le chapitre 7 mes petits anges ^^ j'espère que vous aimerais tous ^^ bonne lecture **

* * *

-Oui ça va aller,et pardon si je t'ai fais peur,j'ai réagit au quart de tour,nan je vais bien,le rassura t'elle

-Ça ne fait rien,tu voulais me protéger,et je te dois une fière chandelle,fit l'ébène en l'aidant à se relever, allons y ça ne doit plus être très loin

-Oh tu sais,je ne risquais pas grand-chose,je voulais te sauver en premier lieu

Le jeune homme fixant Av pendant un moment

-Comment ça tu ne risquais pas grand choses ?percuter une voiture c'est quand même un sacré choc

-Je vais t'expliquer rapidement,ne bouge pas,fit t'elle se tenant devant lui posant alors son front conte le siens fermant ses yeux,donnant alors toutes les informations nécessaire au noiraud pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était un ange

Daichi n'en croyait pas ses yeux,si un jour on lui aurait dit que les anges existaient…

-Mais pas un mots d'accord,il n'y à que deux personnes au courant

-Donc..Suga est au courant ?demanda t'il visiblement intrigué

-Oui,et évidement si il est épuisé c'est par ce qu'il m'a posé énormément de question

-Je vois,murmura t'il pensif,donc il peut voir les anges,si j'ai bien compris ?

-Exact,il fait partit des rare personnes à nous voir

-C'est incroyable,fit t'il ébahit,il ne pensait pas que son petit ami avec un tel don

-On peut le dire oui,mais je ne suis pas l'ange gardien de Suga,je m'occupe de quelqu'un d'autre que tu connais bien

Daichi coinça son menton entre son pouce et son index,l'air songeur,avant de pousser un cri

-Ah !me dit pas que c'est HINATA ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas,éclata t'elle de rire

Le noiraud poussa un soupir et colla sa paume contre son front

-J'ose espérer que ce ne soit qu'Hinata. Il y à de grande chance que Yamaguchi soit dans le lot aussi, naïf et innocent comme il est

-Je ne m'occupe que de Shoyo,Tadashi à son ange

-Oh je vois,fit il esquissant un sourire,il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette histoire,mais une chose était sûre,il n'allait pas s'ennuyer

-Et si tu as des questions je serais ravie d'y répondre

-J'ai sûrement un tas de question à te poser,pouffa Daichi avant de tourner la tête vers la gauche,on est arrivés,c'est par ici

-Je peux bien prendre le temps de te répondre,sourit t'elle

Ce dernier allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler,mais son portable vibra dans sa poche. Intrigué par cet appel,il glissa la main dans sa poche et ouvrit son téléphone pour voir Suga qui l'appelait en l'occurrence

-Suga ?

-Oui allo Daichi,je voulais m'excuser de m'être assoupit tout à l'heure,je viens de lire ton mots,tu es chez toi ?

-C'est pas grave,je raccompagnais Av chez quelqu'un,elle s'était perdu,fit t'il en regardant la brunette,échangeant un sourire complice avec la jeune fille

-Ha ?d'accord,si tu veux revenir à la maison,la porte est grande ouverte,sourit l'argenté.

Av souriant en retour au noiraud avec un clin d'œil

Le capitaine hochant la tête

-Okay,si ça ne te dérange pas,je repasserais d'accord ?

-Aucun soucis Daichi,tu es le bienvenue à la maison

-J'arrive,je raccompagne Av,puis je t'envoie un message dès que je reviens,murmura t'il avant de raccrocher

-Va le rejoindre,tu en meurs d'envie,sourit t'elle

-Tu ne te perdras pas ?demanda l'ébène en haussant un sourcil légèrement moqueur

-Je suis un ange,ça va aller,ria t'elle

Le jeune homme pouffant de rire hocha la tête

-J'y vais alors,rejoindre Suga je veux dire

-J'avais compris,sourit t'elle,à la prochaine Daichi !le salua t'elle

-A la prochaine !cria ce dernier avant de faire volte face à la jeune femme courant presque pour rejoindre la maison de son petit ami. Il devait encore traverser l'opposé de la rue,mais pour son argenté il aurait fait n'importe quoi.

-Les amoureux,soupira la jeune femme en souriant

Daichi arriva bien vite chez son vice capitaine,la respiration haletante,mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'embrasser ce dernier dès que celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte.

-Tu m'as manqué Koushi

-A moi aussi Daichi,sourit le concerné tendrement caressant la joue de son noiraud

Le plus grand lui souriant en retour,déposant délicatement un baiser sur son front avant de descendre plus bas sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai rencontré Av sur le chemin,elle m'a dit que tu pouvais voir les anges,c'est vrai ? l'interrogea t'il du regard

-Oui c'est vrai,je n'ai découvert ça que très récemment,au début j'ai crus avoir des hallucinations,mais j'ai étais rassuré,et maintenant je sais que je peux voir les anges

-C'était donc ça…soupira t'il à son tour rassuré,je voyais bien que quelques chose te tracassait,mais tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir en parler.

-Désolé de t'avoir inquiété,mais tu es courant maintenant et te voilà rassuré

-Oui fit Daichi qui esquissa un, sourire embrassant son petit ami, plus heureux que jamais. Avoir Suga dans ses bras était une chance qu'il ne laisserait jamais filer,et ce

peu importe les conséquences.

Nos deux amants restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se câliner et s'embrasser avec douceur.

Tandis que du côtés de la jeune Lewis,cette dernière avait juste prétexté chercher un endroit précis pour pouvoir discuter avec le jeune capitaine des corbeaux.

La brunette continuant son chemin Av retrouvant Yamato quelques instants plus tard

-Oh ! Qui voilà donc !s'exclama Yamato en saluant la jeune fille. "Alors, où est-ce que t'étais passée ?

-Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître je passais dans le coin,sourit t'elle,je voulais te voir en plus et ne même temps j'ai aidé un ami à se retrouver

Yamato rougit légèrement, puis soupira.

-Je voulais te voir aussi, je m'ennuyais. Yamaguchi est déjà en train de savourer le septième ciel,pouffa t'il.

-Hé bien ça était vite à se que je vois,sourit t'elle,ha oui?

-Yep ! Tsukishima est un véritable coincé, mais il lui fallait juste un petit coup de pouce !

-Evidemment,il faut toujours un peu d'aide,et pourquoi voulais tu me voir? je t'ai manqué?sourit t'elle

-Bah ouais !répondit t'il avec un grand sourire,passant son bras autour des épaules d'Av.

-Donc si je comprend bien nous avons notre après midi ensemble,sourit t'elle de légères rougeur se faisant sur ses joues

-Hé ouais ! s'écria le jeune homme, rapprochant inconsciemment la jeune fille près de lui.

-Bon ben,c'est partie,fit t'elle rougissant encore plus

Yamato ne lâcha pas Av de l'après-midi. Ils partirent au hasard à différentes destinations, choisissant souvent d'aller vers la première qui leur convenait - bien sûr, les salles de jeux et d'arcardes ne manquèrent pas, et les deux anges s'éclatèrent en oubliant presque totalement leur condition. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Yamato poussa un bâillement fatigué, cependant, même avec cette fatigue, il voulait encore être auprès d'Av et s'amuser avec elle.

La brunette riant et souriant sans cesse au jeune homme leurs complicité naissante se renforça encore plus grâce à cette après midi et la jeune femme pouvait maintenant parler de véritable amitié avec le jeune homme qu'elle appréciait

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 7 mes petits cookies ;) vu qu'aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur voilà le chapitre 6 et 7 mes amours ^^ en espérant qu'il vous plaisent dites moi tous ça dans les reviews mes chéris ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey coucou les petits amis x) qu'est ce qui disent mes petits lecteurs ^^voici le chapitre 8 et aujourd'hui des révélation et des pétages de câble de lecteur en vue x) et j'en profite pour répondre au reviews du chapitre précedent ^^ **

**eysselia:je suis toujours aussi contente que la fiction te plaise x) et pour ce qui est du Tsukiyama pas de soucis y en aura plus tard ;) **

**Maintenant à mon chers petit Cheschire alias Che's x) :Je ne t'en veux pas x) mais fait attention sinon je ne poste pas pendant 2 semaines xD gare à toi jeune homme et comme je te l'ai dis pas message privés x) je suis très heureuse que la fiction te plaise autant ^^ et lire tes reviews sont un bonheur *o* x) et je t'en remercie encore mon grand et n'hésites surtout pas à me faire des pavés de reviews *o* j'adore ça **

**Et au passage je remercie ma petite Splashy à qui je fais un énorme câlin ** par ce que sans toi cette fiction ne serait pas ce qu'elle est ma puce ;) **

**Donc x) suite à aux réponses je vous souhaites une agréable lecture mes petits amours on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews je vous aimes tous *w***

* * *

-Tu vas rentrer chez Hinata ?demanda Yamato alors qu'ils se goinfraient de nouilles instantanées près d'un petit ruisseau.

-Il est chez Kageyama se soir,je suis libre pour la soirée

-Hé, je suis libre aussi. On pourrait aller faire un tour tout en haut de la colline là-bas, ça a l'air fun,proposa l'émeraude en terminant son mini-bol de nouilles.

-On aura sans doute une super vue sur la ville,aller viens!fit t'elle en souriant

Yamato hocha de la tête et suivit la jeune fille, enlaçant sa main avec la sienne. La colline était à quelques minutes d'ici, mais comme ils avaient décidés de prendre leur temps,ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à faire aussi... ,le chemin fut un peu plus long que la normale.

Et l'arrivé en haut de la colline fut absolument magique le soleil couchant maintenant orangé avait teinté les nuages d'un somptueux orange clair et rose offrant une vue sublime sur la ville à nos anges

-C'est super mumura l'ange éblouit par la vue.

Il tourna la tête vers Av et vit le visage de cette dernière en admiration,et tu es magnfique ne put s'empêcher de penser l'ébène en souriant

-C'est merveilleux Yamato

-Je sais,fit t'il reportant son regard sur le paysage

-J'aimerais que ça ne s'arrête jamais,murmura t'elle le vent faisant danser sa chevelure brune

-Moi aussi murmura le noiraud aux yeux émeraude en coinçant une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme

Cette dernière rougissant tel une vraie pivoine,ses joues s'enflammèrent alors d'un rouge carmin adorable,Av sentit un agréable frisson parcourir son corps tout entier.

Yamato se rendit soudain compte de se qu'il faisait et il retira aussitôt sa main,comme si il avait était électrocuté.

-Pardon,murmura t'il embarrassé

-Ce n'est rien rassure toi,tu as voulu être gentil,c'est tous,sourit t'elle comme pour se rassurer elle-même le cœur battant la chamade.

-Oui ça doit être ça,supposa t'il en sachant pertinemment que ça n'avait rien avoir avec de la gentillesse. C'était quelque chose de plus fort,plus vivant.

Un peu comme..de l'amour ?

Lui amoureux ?il ne reconnaissait pas se sentiment si doux et si chers à la foix,avec Toya il avait eu le cœur serré quand il avait su. Puis le noiraud avait rencontré Av,tout était différent avec elle.

Yamato ne connaissait pas encore ce sentiment, mais il était effrayé d'en apprendre plus. Que se passait-il quand deux anges s'aimaient ? Que pouvait-il bien leur arriver ? Ce sentiment semblable à de l'amour ne lui déplaisait pas, mais il avait peur de ce qui pourra en advenir.

Mais d'un cotés Av lui avait seulement dit qu'il ne fallait pas draguer les protéger sauf cas particulier,et les anges étaient des anges et à se qu'ils savait il n'y avait pas de règles les concernant eux

-Merde...jura t'il intérieurement. Comment est ce qu'il pouvait se prendre la tête dans un moment pareil ? Ne pouvait il juste pas profiter du moment présent ?

-Tout va bien Yamato? quelque chose à l'air de te contrarier lui demanda la jeune femme inquiète

Yamato sursauta, puis se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Ouais, je vais bien, t'inquiète pas, murmura t'il en reportant son regard sur la vue devant eux. Et puis, ce serait du gâchis de ne pas profiter d'un moment pareil,songea t'il en soupirant.

-D'accord,je me suis inquiété pour rien alors,si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux m'en parler,on est devenu amis après tout,je veux pouvoir t'aider dans tous les cas

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête lui souriant pour la rassurer

-T'en fais pas

C'est vrai. Pour l'instant, ils n'étaient que des amis, mais qui lui disait qu'il n'y en aurait pas plus ? Et la brunette ne refusait pas ses contacts. Ce ne serait pas impossible...pensa t'il, puis le noiraud se tourna vers Av et lui sourit. On va ailleurs ? Il commence à faire un peu frisquet là.

-D'accord,lui sourit t'elle,oui tu as raison j'ai un petit peu froid en faite,fit t'elle en frottant ses mains ensemble

Yamato jeta un regard derrière lui avant de remarquer un hôtel. Il attrapa le poignet d'Av et pointa du doigt le bâtiment en question.

-On a qu'à squatter là-bas pendant quelques heures ?

-Yamato,tu as de ses idées toi,ria t'elle,d'accord en plus il y à des bains là bas,ben quoi ?dit t'elle voyant son amis rougirent subitement

-R-Rien grogna ce dernier. Quel pervers, mais quel pervers ! Il avait mentalement envie de se gifler pour ce genre de choses, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient faire quoique ce soit non ? Yamato avait terriblement envie de se jeter d'un pont, là maintenant, tout de suite!

-D'accord,dit t'elle passant devant lui,la jeune fille riant doucement,le noiraud et la brunette arrivèrent dans l'hôtel Av allant évidemment dans les bains pour femme profiter de la chaleurs agréable de l'eau,la salle d'eau étant vide à son plus grand bonheur la jeune femme pu alors profiter aux maximum du bain

De son côté, Yamato avait décidé de se changer les idées en allant se mettre de l'eau froide. Bon sang... Il n'aurait finalement jamais dû proposer cet hôtel, c'était une mauvaise idée...une trop mauvaise idée,surtout qu'il pouvait entendre les soupires de la brunette qui décida de lui parler

-Yamato l'eau est bonne de ton coté?

Ce dernier pris par surprise sursauta avant de se reprendre

-Ou..ouais,elle est plutôt bonne,et toi ?

-C'est parfait,je suis parfaitement détendue

-O-Ok, tant mieux,répondit t'il, paniqué,ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas pris de bain comme ça.

-Oui et ça fait du bien je dois t'avouer

-J'y allais souvent avec des potes. On s'amusait à faire des batailles d'eaux, de gros gamins,fit il en pouffant de rire.

-Je vois parfaitement,sourit t'elle,moi j'étais plutôt calme mais quand je m'y mettais on m'arrêter plus,quand j'étais petite j'étais un vraie petit phénomène,j'étais anglaise et tous les petits garçons de ma classe trouvait ça cool,racontait t'elle

-Tu m'étonnes. Je me serais bien éclaté avec toi si je t'avais vu gamin.

-Ça c'est sur,ria t'elle doucement

-C'est vrai que tu vivais en Angleterre avant, maintenant que tu le dis, je viens de m'en souvenir,fit Yamato en glissant dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive plus qu'au niveau de son cou.

-J'y ai vécue très peu j'usqu'a mes 5ans à vraie dire,après je suis arrivé au japon et j'y suis restée

-C'était ton père qui était japonais ?

-Oui c'est ça mais ma mère s'est remarié après le décès de mon père biologique celui du japon est mon beau père

-Oh, je vois...Yamato arrivait de plus en plus à imaginer la situation dans laquelle Av avait du grandir.

Désolé pour ton père.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça,il était médecin humanitaire,il voyageait beaucoup,il était géniale et je garde un bon souvenir de lui

-C'était un type bien,et en disant cela,l'ébène ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Oui il l'était,sourit t'elle en se levant de son bain doucement

Le jeune homme entendit les clapotis de l'eau et devina qu'Av venait de se lever de son bain.

Il décida d'attendre quelques minutes pour ne pas être pris d'embarras à cause de ce qui se tramait dans son esprit.

-Whaa !entendit soudainement le noiraud,la brunette qui avait en effet crié,avait glissé sur une savonnette et la jeune femme avait chuté dans le bain malencontreusement

Yamato réagissant au quart de tour,se levant pour rejoindre la jeune brune,mais dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il se stoppa aussitôt et respira un grand coup.

n'allait quand même pas entrer... si ?

-Je vais bien!fit t'elle en se relevant maintenant assise dans l'eau,la brunette frottant ses yeux n'y voyant pas grand-chose

-T...T'es sûre ?demanda Yamato, inquiet.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 8 x) concentré sur nos petits anges ;) que voulez vous faut bien faire évoluer la situation entre ses deux là même si c'est pas encore gagner mais j'en dis pas plus x) en espérant que le chapitre vous ai plus ^^ je vous dis à la prochaine dans 5 ou 6 jours pour le chapitre 9 *o* dites moi se que vous pensez du chapitre dans les reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir je vous aimes tous mes cookies et oui ****Cheschire ****tu veux me tuer xD par ce que j'arrête sur un cliff hanger du bonheur xD **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey x) salut les petits amis qu'est ce qu'ils disent mes petits lecteurs adorés ?*o* x) pour ma part j'ai eu une semaine chargé x) j'ai passé mon orale de Tpe qui s'est bien passé faut pas stresser mes petit choux si vous avez bien bosser y à pas de raison de stresser x) donc aujourd'hui je vous propose le Chapitre 9 de l'amour *w* x) et certain vont vouloir me tuer je m'excuse à l'avance mais bon vu qu'il y à du Daisuga au prgramme ça vous plait x) y en à pas assez je vous le dit faites du Daisuga *o* **

**Mon petit Cheschire:tu le sais mes chapitres font 6 pages pas plus x) mais tu vas m'aimer pour se chapitre x) et j'en profite pour te répondre donc x) moi vil sadique et affreuse? xD heuuu nan jeune homme mais tu vas vite me pardonner mon petit ^w^je suis juste un peu taquine et je ne peux tous bonnement pas poster plus d'un chapitre par semaine car comme je te l'ai dis sinon je ne peux plus poster et tu n'as plus ta dose de guimauve uwu donc un chapitre par semaine x) et je te remercie toujours autant de me suivre et de mettre des reviews de l'amour j'adore *o* **

**Et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews x) je vous aimes tous *o***

* * *

-J'y vois pas grand chose,mais je pense que ça va,j'ai rien de casser,disait t'elle se frottant toujours les yeux,ne voyant pas que Yamato était rentré dans la salle,la jeune femme se levant alors plus doucement attrapant sa serviette pour l'enrouler autour d'elle

Av poussa alors un cri de surprise quand elle vit Yamato.

-Yama..mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Je t'ai entendu crier,je me suis inquiété pour toi se justifia t'il,j'ai rien du tout!

-Yamato!prévient la prochaine fois rougissait Av

Yamato sortit aussitôt de la pièce, embarrassé au possible. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait jamais du rentrer dans cette maudite pièce !

-Saleté de savonnette!ronchonna t'elle en se rhabillant

Yamato ?,je ne t'en veux pas d'être rentré,tu as voulue m'aider,mais prévient moi la prochaine fois d'accord?fit la jeune femme contre la porte de la salle de bain des hommes

-Désolé, j'aurais pas du...grogna t'il en soupirant. C'est moi, j'aurai du frapper avant d'entrer.

-Nan,ce n'est pas grave,tu as jugé que c'était urgent,c'est normale

-Désolé...s'excusa-t-il à nouveau.

-Je ne t'en veux pas d'accord?dit je peux entrer?

-D-Deux minutes... j'arrive,mumura t'il en enfilant ses vêtements à la va-vite.

-Prend ton temps,je suis à côtés mon grand,fit t'elle souriant doucement

Yamato ouvrit la porte, croisant le regard embarrassé d'Av. Ses propres joues avaient elle même une belle couleur de tomate.

-Je t'en veux pas d'accord,c'est pas grave,fit t'elle en le prenant dans ses bras enfouissant son visage contre lui,tu as voulu m'aider et je t'en remercie

Il passa lui aussi ses bras autour de son corps fin et ferma les yeux.

-Je me suis inquiété...lui murmura t'il

-Désolée pour ça Yamato,dit t'elle doucement le laissant faire appréciant se doux contact,elle sentit alors son coeur battre plus vite que d'habitude et ses joues restait toujours aussi rouge,et elle se sentait si bien au chaud dans les bras du noiraud,que sens s'en rendre compte ses doigts fin serrèrent doucement le t-shirt du jeune dernier n'avait pas envie de la lâcher. Le contact était tellement apaisant, que ça le détendait énormément. Relâcher Av serait comme un effort presque surhumain, pourtant, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas partir de sitôt.

-Je suis bien comme ça,murmura t'elle toujours contre lui

-Moi aussi,murmura l'ébène en poussant un soupir d'aise.

Les deux amis restant comme ceci un long moment un silence reposant faisant entre eux

Du côté de Daichi, ce dernier avait fini par passer la nuit chez Suga une nouvelle fois. Une chance que ses parents soient absents, il n'aurait pas pu se retenir de se jeter sur lui sinon..le jeune argenté allongé sur son lit profitait des chaudes mains experte de son amant sur sa peau laiteuse qui le massait avec dextérité

-C'est comment? demanda Daichi, intrigué, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

-C'est parfait,sourit tendrement le passeur de Karasuno

-Tu devrais te détendre un peu plus,lui conseilla t'il t'en encore un peu tendu là, non ?

-Tu trouves?lui demanda t'il se rallongeant laissant faire son noiraud,je te fais confiance de toute façon

-Fais-moi confiance,murmura le plus grand en se penchant vers son adonis, déposant un baiser bref sur ses lèvres.

-Comme toujours,lui souria le jeune argenté tendrement

Daichi glissa ses mains sur ses épaules, massant avec délicatesse les muscles de son amant avant de descendre sur son dos.

Le vice capitaine gémissant de bien être sous les divines caresses de son amant aux cheveux d'ébène

Son ébène avait toujours eu un certain feeling pour le massage, peut-être un talent inné chez le capitaine des corbeaux. Cette pensée fit rire Suga en même temps qu'elle le faisait craquer. C'était incroyablement mignon de la part de Daichi.L'argenté se retournant doucement pour venir embrasser son amant avec tendresse passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le garder contre lui

-Suga... Si tu me tiens comme ça, je peux plus te masser,grogna Daichi contre son cou.

-Je ne peux plus t'embrasser maintenant?

Son petit ami pouffa de rire contre sa peau doucement.

-Si ma bouche te manquait tant, tu n'avais qu'à demander.

-J'aime te surprendre parfois,dit t'il avec un beau sourire

Daichi trouva son sourire tellement adorable qu'il ne put se retenir de l'embrasser, posant sa bouche contre la sienne dans un contact doux et répondant à son baiser gardant son noiraud contre lui plongeant ses doigts fin dans sa chevelure

Abandonnant l'idée de masser son petit ami, Daichi se plaça au-dessus de lui et fit courir ses mains sur le corps de l'argenté, caressant sa peau chaude et douce.

-Je t'aime lui dit son argenté avec douceur caressant sa joue

-Je t'aime aussi,lui répondit son éphèbe avec un sourire heureux.

-Je suis heureux d'être avec toi Daichi,après le lycée j'espère pouvoir encore partager des moments comme celui là avec toi.

Le concerné lui souriant. Lui aussi voulait rester auprès de Suga... Mais il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard.

Le volley avait été une passion qui avait occupé son esprit pendant tellement d'années qu'il n'avait pas pensé à son avenir, qu'il ne concevait maintenant qu'avec la présence de son amant. Si son petit ami n'était pas là dans son futur... Non,il ne voulait pas l'imaginer.

-Je veux pouvoir être avec toi,aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi je serais,sourit le jeune argenté

-Je veux rester à tes côtés,murmura t'il en fermant les yeux. Que ce soit pendant dix, trente ou cent ans... Toujours. Aussi longtemps qu'il m'est possible de le faire,soupira t'il contre son tu me quittes, je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que je ferais...

-Voyons Daichi,le rassura Koushi la voie douce,jamais je ne te ferais ça,je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te faire souffrir

-Je t'aime déjà à en presque souffrir...souffla Daichi contre son oreille, ses mains déboutonnant le pantalon de son amant.

-D...dai..daichi haleta Suga sentant la main de son petit amis plonger dans son boxer

-Promets-moi que tu n'appartiendras qu'à moi

-Idiot,je suis déjà tient,lui sourit tendrement Koushi avant de gémir une seconde fois Daichi revenant à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion,sa langue caressant de façon charnelle celle de son partenaire la lui suçotant avec tendresse. C'était comme si ce baiser était sa bouée de sauvetage,Koushi était son oxygène et il l'aimait à en perdre la raison

-Je crois que si je dois mourir,je peux le faire maintenant,pouffa le capitaine des corbeaux,son petit amis riant également lui caressant la joue

-Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi

-Et moi alors,répliqua ce dernier en retirant complètement leurs vêtements-Bonne questions,sourit Koushi avant de gémir sous une caresse plus que charnelle de son partenaire qui était descendu jusqu'à son sexe pour le prendre en bouche délicatement. Hannnn !Da…Da...Daichi ! c'est Ahn !c'est trop bon,gémissait toujours le passeur tout tirant légèrement sur les cheveux de son amant. Celui-ci prenant un malin plaisir taquiner son adonis aux cheveux d'argent suçotant le sommet de sa verge en érection tel une véritable glace. Suga bougea alors son bassin suppliant son amant d'aller plus vite dans ses mouvement de va et viens.

Le corbeau jouant sur son rythme accélérant et 'il atteignit l'orgasme,le jeune argenté ne put s'empêcher de laisser un cris de plaisir traverser ses lèvres.

Il se libéra alors dans la bouche de son amant qui se retira avec un sourire avant d'avaler la semence de son compagnon .

* * *

**Et voilà mes chéris ** c'était le chapitre 9 du bonheur x) et oui je vous arrête sur ça normalement j'aurais du arrêter 6 ligne avant x) mais j'allais me faire tuer par un certain fan en demande de fluff x) donc c'est cadeau mes petits choux dites moi se que vous pensez du chapitre et vos impression et sur ce qui vous à plus dans les reviews je vous aimes *o* je vous dit à la semaine prochaine dans 5 ou 6 jours x) **


	10. Chapter 10

** Hey hey x) me voilà comme promis avec le chapitre 10 du bonheur x) qui j'espère vous plaira autant qu'a moi et j'en profite pour raconter ma vie et répondre aux review x) donc cette semaine aura était chargée avec plein d'examen mais je m'en plain pas même si je suis crevée arrêter de croire que les L foutent rient c'est pas vraie xD cette semaine j'ai eu 4 exams de psychopathe bref x) réponse au review **

**Mon petit Cheschire:Du n'amour,des calins,des bisous? tu vas en avoir mon pote et pas qu'un peu ton Fluffomètre vas exploser si ce n'est pas déjà fais x) moi méchante avec ma comparaison de glace? x) hummm nan perverse? certainement xD et aujourd'hui petit passage YamaTsuki et n'hésite pas à me faire une review du bonheur j'adore avoir ton avis ****

**Mon petit Touma:je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fanfic co écrite avec ma Splashy x)et oui je sais Touma le rating doit changer mais comme je l'avais dit dans le chapitre 1 au début T puis en suite M ^^mais comme je ne fais pas de lemon tout le temps avec Splahsy owo je m'interroge encore mais je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à la passer M mais pour l'instant je la laisse en T mais ne panique pas x) et continue de me donner ton avis ça me fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**Et donc sur ce je vous souhaites une bonne lecture x) on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews je vous aimes tous *o* **

* * *

-Tu sais que tu es terriblement excitant,lui chuchota le noiraud,celui-ci l'embrassant dans son cou laissant une multitude de baiser enflammé sur sa peau laiteuse.

Le passeur embarrassé part les paroles de son petit ami lui donna une tape sur l'arrière de son crâne.

-Idiot..arrête de dire des trucs pareils..fit t'il aussi rouge qu'une vraie pivoine

-Mais je ne dis que la vérité,ria doucement l'ébène,tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie Koushi,fit t'il avec tendresse le regard plein d'amour.

Touché. Suga sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux

Comment est ce que Daichi pouvait t'il s'exprimer avec autant de sincérité et d'aisance ? il était honnête,et c'était l'une des qualités pour lesquelles le passeur de Karasuno avait décidés d'être tien. Il renifla avant de prendre son amant dans ses bras contre lui,fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes naissantes.

-Après ça tu n'auras pas le droit de me laisser partir

-Comme si je pouvais laisser faire un truc pareil,je t'aime plus que tous mon ange

Le plus petit l'embrassa alors soudainement,ce dernier ne s'était jamais sentit plus aimé et plus vivant que maintenant.

-Je t'aime aussi Daichi,souffla t'il contre ses lèvres

Le capitaine des corbeaux répondant au baiser de son adonis aux cheveux d'argent,avant de lui faire voir le 7ème ciel avec des caresses plus qu'incendiaire remplit de passion.

Essoufflé Suga se laissa tomber sur le canapé Daichi fit de même reposant sa tête contre le torse de son amant.

Il entendit ses battements de cœur,qui lui semblèrent être comme une douce mélodie qui le berça.

Alors que ses paupières ses refermaient,le rire de Koushi lui parvint.

-Tu ronronnes comme une gros matou,pouffa t'il et le noiraud ne put s'empêcher de le trouver juste adorable avec ses joues rougies et son petit sourire craquant. Voir son amant rayonnant de bonheur le faisait sourire,et il ne put s'empêcher de caresser la joue de son petit ami avec douceur.

-Je suis ton chat.

-Et je l'aime énormément,sourit le jeune argenté

Tandis que du côtés de Kageyama et Hinata,le petit roux se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de son ébène.

-Kageyama,soupira le rouquin dans son sommeil doucement

Le sus nommé,qui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil,se tourna vers Shoyo intrigué,avant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Hinata lui appartenait et il le protégerait peu importe le danger.

-Je suis là idiot,lui chuchota t'il

Le petit soleil sembla alors se calmer car en effet un doux sourire s'affichait sur son visage aux paroles de son éphèbe ses sourcils froncés disparaissant.

De son côtés Tsukishima contemplait la lune depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre,perdu dans ses pensées.

Il était encore songeur quand Yamaguchi entra dans la chambre et s'écroula sur le lit,les cheveux pourtant encore mouillés avec une serviette autour de son cou.

Le jeune blond se tourna vers lui et poussa un soupir avant de passer une main dans la chevelure brune de Tadashi,grimaçant quand il sentit l'humidité de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

-Sèche toi les cheveux au moins,souffla t'il

-Humm Tsuki,gémissait doucement le petit brun de façon adorable,non pas ici,ça chatouille,disait t'il dans son sommeil à présent endormit

-Quoi…tu dors déjà ?soupira le concerné en fronçant les sourcils

-Hnn Kei nan je..hummm,gémit t'il une foi de plus

-Arrête de gémir comme ça,grogna le plus grand,en se penchant vers sa nuque qu'il embrassa,je vais finir par te sauter dessus

-Tsukki,soupira une dernière foi Tadashi tendrement

Tsukishima releva le nez de sa nuque et soupira lentement. Il n'allait quand même pas se jeter sur son petit ami pendant son sommeil. Il était beaucoup trop adorable et pure pour ça même si parfois Kei se posait quelques questions quand à la pureté de son adonis pendant leurs ébat torride.

Le jeune blond décidant finalement de laisser dormir son amant et Tsukishima se tourna le dos fermant les yeux. Il commença alors lui aussi à plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Et pendant se temps Yamato se demandait encore comment s'était t'il retrouvé à dormir avec son amie. Ho oui,il ne voulait pas laisser dormir sa brunette seule par pure jalousie et précaution avait t'il pensé. Car oui nos deux amis avaient croisés quelques anges quelque peu collant à son gout. Comme se"Shiki" qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour d'Av,et ce depuis un bon moment déjà. Et cette situation le frustrait énormément et encore plus de ne pas pouvoir lui coller une bonne droite sincèrement.

La jeune femme ayant bien sur acceptée la proposition de Yamato quand il avait annoncé qu'il dormirait ensemble,la brunette préférant largement son ami à Shiki qui était quelque peu espiègle.

Av ne savait pas vraiment comment le décrire,mais s il n'avait pas l'air méchant aux premiers abord,il lui semblait qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions. Le croche patte de ce dernier contre le noiraud n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de l'ange,même si cette dernière avait décidée de garder le silence à ce propos. Elle n'aurait pensée que les soient dotés d'un caractère espiègle.

-Yamato ?désolée pour toute à l'heure,j'aurais du réagir,fit t'elle ne dormant toujours pas

-Hum ?fit le concerné se retournant vers elle haussant les épaules tu sais,ça ne fait rien..que tu ais réagit ou non,ce mec aurait quand même voulu me péter une jambe à un moment ou à un autre.

-Sûrement pas !je n'aurais jamais laissé faire un truc pareil,comment tu peux dire ça..tu es mon ami et je tient à toi.

Le noiraud,à la fois surprit et heureux soupira.

-N…non c'est juste que..Shiki n'en vaut pas la peine et puis..c'est plus rageant pour moi de le voir te tourner autour plutôt qu'il me fasse un croche pied,tu saisis ?

-Oui j'ai compris,merci mon grand,sourit t'elle venant embrasser sa joue,et puis il ne me plait pas.

L'émeraude rougit alors subitement. Alors là,s'il s'attendait à ça.

-Bha..disons que..Shiki n'est pas un mauvais gars,juste qu'il utilise les mauvais moyens pour parvenir à ses fins.

-C'est vrai oui,et je te préfère largement à lui tu sais,fit t'elle lui faisant dos en rougissant. On à beaucoup de points commun.

Yamato rougit brusquement,son cœur battant la chamade lorsqu'Av lui avait avoué qu'elle le préférait à Shiki. Le noiraud esquissa alors un sourire heureux.

-Je suppose oui,on aime prendre des bains,quoi d'autre ?

-On s'apprécie tous les deux

Le noiraud continua à regarder la jeune femme,avant de rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire

Donc..c'était réciproque ?!

* * *

**Et oui x) je vous arrête encore sur un cliff hanger du bonheur oui je sais Cheschire tu veux me tuer x) tu auras la suite au environ du 7 ou 8 mars donc dan jours je suis diabolique je le sais xD mais faut bien faire durer le plaisir mon ami et j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus autant qu'a moi ** dites moi se qui vous à plus le plus vos reviews me font extrêmement plaisir c'est un petit bonheur ** **


	11. Chapter 11

** Yo les petits amis *o* alors qu'est ce qui dise mes petits lecteurs chéris? personnellement je vais bien x) semaine tranquille vous avez eu des chocolats pour pâques? *o* de mon côtés y a eu du gâteau x) aujour'dhui je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews étant donné qu'un certain petit Cheschire manque à l'appel uwu mais bon je compte sur toi pour me donner ton avis mon grand x) donc sur ce petit blabla je vous souhaites une bonne lecture mes amours ** on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews je vous aimes tous **

* * *

On …on s'apprécie…tu veux dire,comme des amis ?

-Yamato,réfléchit un peu,rougissait t'elle,je pensais que c'était évident non ?

Le noiraud ne savait pas quoi dire. Il en était bouche bée,réellement ?ses sentiments étaient réciproques ?il étaient plus que des amis pour l'un et l'autre ?

-Av,je…commença le jeune noiraud aux cheveux de jais

-Yamato..disait la brunette toujours aussi rouge faisant toujours dos à l'ébène.

L'ange était entrain de perdre ses moyens,il ne parvenait plus à penser correctement.

Alors sans réfléchir,il passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme et plongea son nez dans sa chevelure brune,fermant ses yeux émeraude lorsqu'il huma son doux parfum.

-Av,mumura t'il embarrassé,si…si j'ai bien compris,est ce que ça veut dire que je peux te prendre dans mes bras comme ça ?fit t'il l'enlaçant avec douceur la prenant doucement tous contre lui.

-Mais oui idiot…fit t'elle en se retournant enlaçant son ange.

Et nos deux amoureux finirent par s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à l'aube,puis au petit matin le noiraud se réveilla en compagnie de sa petite amie.

Encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil ,le noiraud se remémora la soirée d'hier et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien depuis une éternité.

Et la brunette paisiblement endormit ouvrit ses prunelles chocolaté un doux sourire naissant sur ses lèvres

-Bonjour Yamato

Le concerné esquissa un sourire à son tour en regardant la jeune brune.

-Bonjour sourit t'il,agissant par pur instinct ,il se redressa et s'approcha d'Av avant d'embrasser son front. Et le noiraud se rendant compte se qu'il venait de faire ne tarda pas à rougir comme une vraie pivoine.

La jeune femme elle riant doucement caressant les cheveux de jais de son à présent petit ami.

-Bien dormit ?demanda t'il avant de pouffer de rire,maintenant rassuré par le geste de la brune

-Très bien mon grand,sourit t'elle et toi ?

-J'ai passé une super nuit,dit t'il poussant un bâillement en s'étirant

-Je peux comprendre pourquoi,dit t'elle en se levant pour s'habiller esquissant un sourire malicieux

Yamato se leva à son tour et enfila ses vêtements avant de descendre en bas,ce qui fut honnêtement,une très mauvaise idée..voir le visage de Shiki de bon matin ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

La brunette rassurant l'ange aux cheveux de jais en lui prenant la main doucement.

Ce dernier se détendit lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. C'était rassurant de la savoir à ses côtés,alors que l'autre Shiki était juste sous son nez

-Je vais devoir partir,je serais avec Hinata,je sens qu'il à un soucis,je n'en n'aurais pas pour longtemps,le rassura t'elle

L'ébène d'abord surpris,laissa place à l'inquiétude

-Ça va aller ?

-Ça va aller,je suis un ange et je ne risque rien

-Ok sois prudente quand même,fit t'il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue

-Tu peux me faire confiance,dit t'elle en partant dans un claquement de doigts la brunette rejoignant son protégé brûlant de fièvre. Hinata soupira t'elle,ce n'est pas sérieux

Ses paupières étaient closes,mais il était clairement souffrant,Av posa sa main sur son front et grimaça,quand elle sentit son front brûlant. Bon sang,comment un petit comme Shoyo avait t'il pu tomber malade ?

L'ange restant auprès du rouquin veillant sur lui.

Ce dernier semblait aller un peu mieux les traits de son visage étaient plus détendus,et il dormait maintenant paisiblement

-Kageyama..murmura t'il dans son sommeil

-Ton petit amis,te serait t'il une aide ?sourit t'elle

Hinata fronça les sourcils avant de papillonner des yeux,ouvrant ses paupières.. Il regarda autour de lui inquiet

-O..où est Kageyama

-Il arrive Shoyo,tout va bien

-Oh..dit t'il un sourire se faisant sur ses lèvres,tant mieux alors..

-Je suis là,il va arriver,fit t'elle allant chercher Kageyama de la même façon qu'elle était venue voir son protégé aux cheveux de feu

Le noiraud avait l'air paniqué de son côté. Av pouvait le voir s'agiter dans tous les sens, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

-Les jeunes,soupira t'elle,Tobio on se calme,dit t'elle en le retenant sans que le noiraud ne la voit

Le concerné sursauta surpris.C'était lui ou bien... ? Il se sentait comme retenu par quelque chose... ou quelqu'un ?

-Bon déjà il m'a remarqué,comment lui faire comprendre,sans qu'il prenne panique?se demanda t'elle

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Kageyama. Ça devait être le stress et la panique qui devait le rendre aussi parano... Ça faisait trois heures qu'il n'avait reçu aucun message d'Hinata, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter quand même.

-Mais quel idiot,soupira t'elle,bon autant y aller franco,se dit t'elle sortant de la chambre du noiraud la brunette,prenant forme humaine afin de sonner chez Kageyama. L'ébène eût un sursaut en entendant la sonnette. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre en espérant que ce serait Hinata, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la déception s'empara de lui, bien vite remplacée par la surprise de voir une jeune femme devant chez lui. Qui était-ce ? Et pourquoi était-elle là ?

-Salut Kageyama je suis désolée,de te déranger mais je suis une amie d'Hinata et il à besoin de toi,pourquoi?il est malade et il te réclame,alors je suis venue te chercher,pas de question?géniale maintenant grouille toi.

Kageyama fronça ses sourcils. Hinata, malade ? Bordel, quel imbécile !

-Tch, je lui avais pourtant dis de fermer la fenêtre avant de dormir ! L'idiot !

-C'est ce que je me suis dis,soupira t'elle,enfin bon,il te demande et je suis venue te chercher alors on se dépêche

Sans plus une seconde à perdre, Kageyama attrapa sa veste et referma la porte d'entrée avant de courir chez Hinata. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez le rouquin, Kageyama se précipita vers la chambre du rouquin et ouvrit brusquement la porte pour y découvrir son petit ami, allongé sur son lit et légèrement souffrant. Il s'approcha de lui et soupira, agacé.

-Arrête de me faire des peurs pareilles, idiot...murmura t'il, le souffle haletant à cause de sa course.

Il s'agenouilla près du lit et prit la main de son soleil dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. C'est bon,fit il avec un soupir je suis là maintenant.

-Kageyama..haleta le plus petit...tu es là..je t'ai attendu tu sais

Le concerné baissa la tête, honteux et embarrassé.

-Désolé, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il se passait quelque chose... Tu ne m'as pas envoyé de messages depuis trois heures, j'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose clochait,murmura t'il, pris de culpabilité. Ta fièvre a baissé ?

-Je ne t'en veux pas,sourit le jeune rouquin avec sincérité,je vais mieux depuis que tu es là

-Je me suis fait un sang d'encre...soupira t'il,caressant les cheveux de son amant et un timide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tu peux te reposer maintenant, je reste avec toi,le regard du passeur se tourna alors vers Av qui était appuyée contre la porte,celle ci les regardait comme une mère le ferait avec douceur et bien veillance.M-Merci pour votre aide,bégaya Kageyama en s'inclinant.S-Si vous n'aviez pas été là...

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose voyons,ne me remercie pas,je t'aurais prévenue d'une façon ou d'une autre,fit t'elle ébouriffant les cheveux de jais du passeur avec sourire

Ce dernier baissa la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs. Cette femme... Il ne la connaissait pas, mais elle était un peu comme une mère.

-Bon je vous laisse entre vous,a moins que vous ayez faim tous les deux?

Kageyama allait secouer la tête pour lui dire non afin de ne pas la déranger, quand son ventre se manifesta. Honteux, son visage vira au rouge pivoine et il grommela un

-S...si ça ne vous dérange pas...

-Pas de soucis,j'ai tous mon temps devant moi,je vais vous faire du riz au curry et du riz avec un œuf comme Hinata les aimes

-Merci...la remercia t'il en s'inclinant. De son côté, Hinata dormait maintenant paisiblement, rassuré d'avoir retrouvé Tobio à ses côtés.

-De rien Kageyama,sourit la jeune femme aux fourneau sous le regard bleu nuit du passeur,tu comptes beaucoup pour Shoyo,et quand il t'a réclamé je suis vite venue te chercher,je suis au courant de votre relation et je suis très heureuse pour vous deux tu sais

Kageyama rougit.

-C...Comment vous êtes au courant ?

* * *

**Et voilà ** c'était le chapitre 11 que j'ai hésité à poster x) mais comme je vous l'avez dit l'attente de sortit ne dépasse jamais 5 ou 6 jours x) donc je vous donne rendez vous vers le 12 et 13 x) pour la sortit du chapitre 12 ** dites moi se que vous avez pensé du chapitre x) et je vous arrête une foie de plus sur un cliff hanger du bonheur x) et la prochaine fois au programme un peu de drama x) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey x) voici le chapitre 12 oui j'avais dit que je posterais le 12 ou 13 mais j'ai envie de faire ma rebelle xD nan en faite j'avais simplement envie de le poster aujourd'hui uwu et petite racontage de vie j'ai eu une semaine on va dire chargé avec encore des exams xox pitié xD bref je répond au reviews ****

**Cheschire :Mon dieu! ta reviews du bonheur que tu m'as fait l'honneur de donner *o* tu es adorable mon grand et je te remercie de toujours me lire *calinnnnnnnnnnnnn* et niveau guimauve tu vas être gâté mon ami ton fluffomètre va une foie de plus exploser ;) Splashy et moi travaillons avec joie sur cette fiction ** et aujourd'hui je propose un peu de drama mais rien de trop grave x)**

**Et sur ce je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture ** on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews pour avoir votre avis je vous aimes tous mes cookies ****

* * *

-Comment?on peut dire que je suis l'ange gardien de Shoyo

Kageyama eût un haussement de sourcil.

-H..Huh ? Un ange gardien ?

-Oui,un ange gardien,je vais t'expliquer,fit t'elle posant son front contre celui du noiraud

Kageyama ferma les yeux, découvrant l'histoire d'Av. Il commençait à comprendre tout ce qui se passait. Et d'un côté, même si ça le surprenait, ça le rassurait aussi : au moins, il savait qu'il n'était pas parano...

-Tu sais tous maintenant,je veille sur Shoyo depuis toujours et je le protège du mieux que je peux,lui expliqua t'elle

-Je vois.. fit Kageyama, rassuré.Merci de veiller sur lui depuis tout ce temps. Il est tellement maladroit, l'idiot.

-Il est comme il est,sourit t'elle,c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime,et depuis qu'il est avec toi il est plus énergique qu'avant,vous avez un grand avenir vous deux

-Je suppose oui,répondit t'il avec un léger sourire,il peu paraître idiot,mais c'est dans sa nature. Et si nous n'étions pas idiots tous les deux,ça ne marcherait pas

-Ça serait différent,mais tout va bien,sourit t'elle

Le noiraud hochant de la tête acquiesçant

-Et puis vous êtes parfait ensemble,sourit t'elle finissant de préparé le repas

Et quelques minutes plus tard Kageyama et Av apportèrent le repas à Hinata dans sa chambre,où ils mangèrent tous ensemble.

Le discussion était animée de différent sujet,mais le petit soleil avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux ce qui rassurait grandement l'ange et le jeune passeur de Karasuno.

A la fin du repas,Shoyo leurs adressa un sourire rayonnant.

-Merci d'avoir été là aujourd'hui,je ne sais pas se que j'aurais fais sans vous !

-Ce n'est rien,c'est normale,sourit la brunette tandis que l'ébène rougissait comme jamais

-Héhé,j'éviterais laisser la fenêtre ouverte à l'avenir !s'exclama t'il,Kageyama me l'a dit tellement de fois.

-Il veut prendre soin de toi,c'est normal,hein Tobio ?

-Hein ?oui !fait attention idiot,rougit t'il encore plus

-Je sais,je sais,pouffa t'il regardant son petit ami en souriant,tu t'est toujours inquiété même avant qu'ont sorte ensemble

-Evidemment,t'est trop gentil et adorable,rougissait toujours le noiraud

Le petit rouquin rougit subitement à l'entente de ces mots venant du plus grand qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre.

-K…Kageyama,ne dis pas des choses aussi embarrassante !

-Idiot !pour une fois que je dis un truc gentil,fit t'il maintenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate

-Vous êtes adorable vous deux,sourit la brunette

Le noiraud poussant un long soupir et continua pour se reprendre

-Mais bon l'important,c'est que tu ailles mieux

-C'est le plus important oui,tu restes avec lui Kageyama?lui demanda l'ange en souriant

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille sur cet imbécile

-Merci Tobio,tu es géniale

-Héhé,c'est pas faux,fit Hinata avec un grand sourire

-Et toi mon petit Shoyo,tu es un adorable soleil,sourit la jeune femme venant caresser la chevelure de feu de son protégé

Le jeune corbeau lui adressant également un sourire

-Au faite..qui êtes vous ? je sais que c'est un peu tard pour demander ça,ria t'il

-Une vielle amie,on s'est connue quand tu étais petit,sourit t'elle tu ne te souviens peu être pas de moi.

Le jeune soleil avait l'air stupéfait par les dires de la jeune femme

-Vraiment ?

-Oui tu avais environs 7ans à l'époque,expliqua t'elle à Hinata

Le petit attaquant fronça les sourcils,tentant de se souvenir de quelque chose,n'importe quoi qui lui rappelait la jeune femme

-Ça remonte à loin,fit t'il cherchant dans ses souvenir

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne t'en souviens pas,dit t'elle caressant sa chevelure de feux

Le plus jeune lui adressant un sourire sincère

-Compris,mais j'espère quand même m'en souvenir !fit t'il avec enthousiaste

-Je pense pouvoir t'aider à te souvenir dit t'elle posant son front doucement contre celui de son protégé

Hinata écarquilla alors ses yeux hazel avec tout se qui lui transmettait la jeune brune

Elle était donc son ange gardien depuis tout se temps.

-Hé oui,je veille sur toi depuis toujours Shoyo,fit t'elle doucement

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux,la nouvelle le laissait sans voix,il regarda Kageyama et ce dernier hocha la tête acquiesçant.

-Je l'ai appris y à pas longtemps moi aussi

-Oui,je devais rassurer ton petit ami protecteur,fit t'elle en s'asseyant sentant un vertige la saisir,le passeur à côtés d'elle paniqué,s'approcha d'elle pour la soutenir.

-Hey !ça va ?

-Ce n'est rien,je suis juste un peu fatiguée se n'est qu'un simple vertige,être un ange c'est du boulots sourit t'elle

-Tu peux te reposer,je m'occupe de tout ici,fit t'il le noiraud redressant doucement la brunette.

-Tobio tu es adorable mais…bon d'accord,je veux bien de ton aide,et en premier je peux utiliser la salle de bain demanda t'elle en regardant les deux amoureux inquiet.

-Bien sur,lui répondit l'ébène,je veille sur Hinata pendant se temps là,prend ton temps.

-Merci je te fais confiance mon grand,dit la jeune femme en allant dans la salle de bain,enlevant son haut ainsi que son soutien gorge pour laisser apparaître de grande aile d'ange argenté

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de tous ça Kageyama ?demanda Hinata songeur

-Hé ben…je trouve que c'est incroyable que tu ais un ange gardien qui veille sur toi,mais je suis rassuré aussi car avant que je te connaisse il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui te proté esquissa un sourire et passa sa main derrière la tête d'Hinata pour le rapprocher de lui. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre sa tempe dans un baiser doux et petit rouquin laissant apparaître un somptueux sourire sincère sur son visage laissant faire son ébène

-Je t'aime,laissa échapper Kageyama dans un murmure.

-Moi aussi je t'aime,dit tendrement le plus petit

Le noiraud était heureux. Son amant était à ses côtés, et même si ce dernier avait de la fièvre, il avait l'air d'aller mieux.

-Merci d'être venue aussi vite,le remercia t'il encore,Av va bien?

Tobio levant la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain, soucieux.

-Je me le demande...

-Tu veux aller lui demander?

Kageyama hocha de la tête.

-Je vais aller voir, reste ici,ce dernier se leva et rejoignit la salle de bain, frappant timidement contre la porte. Av ? Tout va bien ?

-Nan pas vraiment,fit t'elle haletante,ouvrant la porte doucement laissant voir ses ailes argenté au noiraud

Ce dernier, surprit, laissa l'inquiétude prendre le dessus quand la jeune fille tomba au sol. Il se pencha vers elle, ne se préoccupant pas de son apparence pour l'instant.

-Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...? Hé, Av !

-Hnn,j'ai mal..j'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur...

Kageyama fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans ce genre de situations ? Appeler quelqu'un ? Mais qui ?

Il grimaça, impuissant de faire quoique ce soit.

Yamato eu un frisson et se retourna ce dernier ayant soudainement un mauvais pressentiment...

* * *

** ** Et oui me revoilà avec le chapitre 12 x) avec du fluff de l'amour et de la guimauve x) en plus de drama en cliff hanger du bonheur x) en espérant que le chapitre vous ai plus autant qu'a moi ** je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis mes petits anges x) surtout toi Cheschire n'hésite pas à me faire une review de 8km de long je la lirais avec plaisir mon pote x) donc sur ce à la prochaine au alentour du 16 ou 17 x) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey hey me revoilà les petits amis avec le chapitre 13 étant donné que j'ai des soucis de Pc assez fréquent comme se soir uwu et que je suis pas sur mon pc j'en profite pour poster en avance le chapitre 13 uwu car oui j'avais prévue le coup en sauvegardant sur ma clef de la survit x) les fichiers dont j'ai besoin et donc trêve de blabla x) je répond au review de la dernière fois x) et je me rends compte que j'aurais du faire le méchant un peu plus méchant pour se chapitre mais pas de soucis à avoir dessus x) on travaille dessus avec Splashy **

**Mon Cheschire:Tu vas avoir tes réponses aujourd'hui x) en espérant que nous n'allons pas te décevoir owo si il y à un soucis n'hésite pas à m'en parler uwu comme ça Splashy et moi on rectifie le tire mon grand ;) **

**Donc sur ce je vous souhaites une bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews je aimes tous *o***

* * *

-Yamato..Yamato va s'inquiéter...ho nan...hnnn gémit t'elle

-Av ? Av !s'écria Kageyama avant que cette dernière ne s'évanouisse sous le coup de la douleur.

Yamato fronça des sourcils. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que c'était que sensation de malaise ne le quittait pas ? Av lui avait pourtant dit que tout se passerait bien...

-Merde,jura t'il en grimaçant.

Il devait quand même aller voir ce qui se passait, peu importe ce que ça lui en coû jeune femme était évanouie dans les bras du jeune ébène où une expression de douleur s'était affiché sur le visage de la brunette qui se faisait porter le plus doucement possible part Tobio qui avait passé tant bien que mal un des vêtements de la brune sur elle,l'ange ayant gardé ses ailes.

Yamato courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers la demeure des Hinata. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre forme humaine, il entra dans la maison et se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre d'Av avant de se stopper brusquement.

Kageyama était en train de la transporter. Elle était là... Souffrante. Yamato sentit la peur le gagner. Il s'approcha d'Av pour voir son état : c'était évident qu'elle était victime d'une malédiction...La brunette haletant les joues rougit par la fièvre,elle essayait tant bien que mal de lutter contre sa malédiction utilisant ses dons d'ange mais rien n'y faisait si la jeune femme n'était pas aidée. Shoyo pourrait alors se retrouver sans protection angélique

-Fait chier...siffla le jeune importe la personne qui lui lançait cette malédiction, il allait l'envoyer six pieds sous terre. J'arrive Av, attend juste que je botte le cul de l'enfoiré qui t'as fait ça !grogna t'il avant de repartir de la demeure des Hinata.

Quant à l'auteur de la malédiction, il avait sa petite idée là-dessus. L'auteur n'avait pas été très discret, et Yamato avait immédiatement reconnu sa signature immonde, en , espèce de connard...

Il se jura de le retrouver coûte que coûte.

-Yamato..murmura la brunette toujours inconsciente avant de gémir et de tomber du lit

Kageyama haussa un sourcil.

-Yamato ?" répéta t'il en clignant des yeux, suivit par Hinata qui ajouta : c'est peut-être un autre ange ?

-Peu être

-Je suis inquiet...fit le petit roux caressant les cheveux son ange

Kageyama poussa un soupir et sortit de la chambre.

-Je vais chercher une serviette froide, je reviens. Tu te sens mieux toi ?

-Oui ça va aller ,je me sens mieux

-D'accord. Je descends, je reviens vite,annonça Kageyama avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Le jeune attaquant de Karasuno veillant sur son ange se disant que c'était maintenant à son tour de lui venir en aide

Kageyama revînt de la cuisine, une serviette et des glaçons dans la main. Il s'approcha d'elle et enroula les glaçons dans la serviette avant de poser celle-ci sur son front.

-Merci murmura t'elle faiblement en souriant

Le jeune rouquin esquissa un sourire,mais il faut vite remplacé part de l'inquiétude en voyant l'état de son ange gardien.

-Je me demande se que tu as Av…

-Je subit une forte fièvre du à une malédiction,et ça me rend malade…mais ne t'en faids pas,je vais me rétablir..je suis heureuse que tu utilises mon prénom Shoyo,fit t'elle avec un fin sourire

Ce dernier sursauta avant de poser ses doigts fins sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte

-C'est un beau nom je trouve

-Merci mon grand,le remercia t'elle caressant sa chevelure de clémentine,il vient du français,c'est le diminutif du 4ème mois de l'année,lui expliqua la brunette avant de gémir de douleur fronçant les sourcils.

Hinata paniqué,tenue le paquet de glace sur le front de la jeune femme. Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ainsi ?pourquoi lui avait on lancé une telle malédiction ?se demandait le petit feinteur.

Et pendant se temps là Yamato se démenait avec Shiki pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre sa situation. Et l'ébène était de plus en plus tenté de lui en coller une,mais il n'était pas certain qu'un coup de poing puisse faire réagir cet inconscient .

-Yamato voyons,je ne suis pas si méchant,comme je te l'ai dis je ne lui veux aucun mal,tout comme toi,où est donc le soucis ?nous nous disputons tous simplement la même personne.

-Bordel tu peux pas te la fermer ?grogna t'il en écrasant son poing dans le mur juste à quelques centimètres du visage de l'ange. Il était à deux doigts de craquer et de lui faire sa fête. Annule cette putain de malédiction !

-Bon très bien,si tu insistes,dit t'il en soupirant,annulant la dite malédiction en déchirant un papier prévu à cet effet.

L'ébène fronça ses sourcils et prit les deux morceau de papier prenant soin de les brûler avec ses pouvoir afin qu'ils n'en reste plus que des cendres.

-Plus jamais tu piges ?

-J'imagine que je n'ai aucune chance ?soupira Shiki,j'aurais du arriver en premier

-Ce n'est pas une question d'être le premier ou non,on ne blesse pas les personne qu'on aime,c'est évident espèce de malade !

-Comment ça blesser ?fit perdu ce dernier ne comprenant absolument pas ,je…l'enfoirés !jura t'il

-Hé c'est quoi le problème ?

-Je voulais pas la blesser,juste l'avoir pour moi…mais maintenant ça n'a plus aucune importance,maintenant que j'ai annulé la malédiction,tout reviendra à la normale.

-L'avoir pour toi ?Yamato en aurait presque ri,par ce que tu crois qu'ont jette des malédiction sur les gens pour les avoir ?!mais t'est tarés !

-On m'a dit que c'était rien !se défendit t'il,mais comme je te l'ai dis ça n'a plus d'importance,et puis tu as brûlé la malédiction.

-Rien ?fit t'il regardant les cendre ayant un rire amer. Qui t'as dis une telle connerie ?remercie moi juste d'avoir carbonisé se truc,et y à intérêt à ce que tout revienne dans l'ordre

-Va la retrouver au lieu de perdre ton temps avec moi

-Oh ça j'y compte bien,déclara t'il avant de rendredans la demeure des Hinata ppur revoir Av.

Cette dernière étant déjà dans un meilleur état,seul ses yeux vitreux et la fièvre se faisaient encore.

La brunette ne s'agitait à présent plus de douleur celle ci l'ayant quitté au grand soulagement de son protégé.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi vous deux.

Kageyama lui souriant

-Tu nous à bien aidé,on te doit bien ça. Hinata hochant la tête pour affirmer les propos de son petit ami

-C'est vrai

-Merci quand même,sans vous je ne m'en serais pas sortis,fit t'elle en se redressant doucement

La brunette vit son ébène qui arrivait,ce dernier ayant pris néanmoins forme humaine. Yamato s'excusa pour l'intrusion,effrayant le petit rouquin et son noiraud,qui se figèrent sur place

-Av !cria t'il arrivant en trombe

-Yamato je vais bien,enfin mieux plutôt,calme toi s'il te plaie,dit t'elle d'une voie douce,tu leurs à fait peur pouffa t'elle caressant sa joue avec douceur

-Aah…soupira l'émeraude se laissant tomber par terre soulagé,désolé les gars,je voulais pas vous faire peur

-C'est..c'est rien !firent les deux concernés,c'est normale de s'inquiéter fit Kageyama

-Je vais bien maintenant,désolée de t'avoir inquité,Shoyo et Tobio on prit soin de moi

-Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle,dit t'il en s'inclinant respectueusement,vous en faites pas j'ai botté le cul de ce connard..heu Shiki je veux dire,se reprit t'il devant l'air perplexe des deux joueurs

* * *

**Et voilà mes petits ange voilà le chapitre 13 du bonheur x) qui pour une fois ne fini pas sur un cliff hanger et j'espère que le chapitre vous plait ** dites mois tous ça dans les reviews Cheschire je compte sur toi mon grand ;) ton avis me fait toujours autant plaisir **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey ** me revoilà avec le chapitre 14 ;) en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent autant qu'a moi et aujourd'hui au programme du fluff x) et des petits nouveau entre en scènes et j'ai toujours mes problème de Pc et je poste sur un autre Pc que le miens uwu mais rassurez vous je gère tous ça x) et je répond bien sur au reviews ** **

**Mon petit Cheschire:Les cliffs hanger ne finirons pas tant que je serais vivante mais je peux faire quelques exceptions x) je sais tu veux me tuer et tes idées proposés dans ta reviews m'ont effleurés l'esprit mais comme Slpashy et moi écrivons principalement la nuit j'étais un peu fatiguée dirais je x) et quand à qui est la personne qui à donné se papier à Shiki hé bien tu le sauras plus tard rassure toi ;) on travaille dessus quand à l'acte héroïque de Yamato tel le prince charmant allant à la rescousse de sa princesse t'as évidemment plus ** et ça me touche beaucoup ;) **

* * *

-Mais..mais..de de rien…c'est normal,après tous elle veille sur Hinata..et on lui doit bien ça dirent d'une même voie les deux amants

-Merci quand même

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois là Yamato,fit Av en enlaçant son petit ami venant derrière lui

Ce dernier lui sourit alors avec douceur embrassant sa joue

-J'ai crus que j'allais un meurtre soupira t'il

-Je te crois,mais c'est fini maintenant,Shiki est un idiot,et je vais mieux et mes ailes ne sont plus un soucis,alors maintenant que tu es calme je peux enfin faire ça,dit t'elle embrassant son ébène avec tendresse

-C'est le plus important,fit t'il avec un sourire en répondant au baiser de sa petite amie

Celle-ci se séparant de lui,lui souriant avec tendresse,la brunette se levant pour aller embrasser la joue d'Hinata et Kageyama

-Je vous remercie encore vous deux

-Ce n'est rien,vraiment rien,fit le petit roux avec un grand sourire,tu m'as aidé tant de fois,c'est à mon tour maintenant

-Je n'ai pas fini de t'aider mon grand,mais sache que je n'ai fais que te donner que quelques coup de pouces,sourit t'elle

-Héhé,ria Hinata qui semblait maintenant et rayonnant. Merci pour tout se que tu as fais jusque là,j'espère qu'on continuera à être amis.

-Shoyo…fit son ange émue,c'est promis,nous serons toujours amis,fit t'elle le prenant contre elle le serrant dans ses bras.

Kageyama et Yamato sourirent en voyant cette scène. Voir les personnes les plus chers à leurs yeux s'enlacer ainsi les rendaient heureux. Et subitement la jeune brunette s'endormit littéralement dans les bras de son protégé. Av étant exténué de par sa précédente malédiction,mais aussi de par toute son énergie utilisé

Après avoir rabattu la couverture sur elle Yamato déclara d'une voie rassurante

-C'était une malédiction assez puissante. Ça la épuisé,mais elle s'en remettra

-Ouf…soupirèrent Shoyo et Tobio,maintenant soulagé

-Elle a agit comme une mère avec nous,fit le noiraud,j'étais paniqué et elle m'a calmé comme ça

-Elle est toujours comme ça,fit en soupirant le jeune homme ayant néanmoins un sourire. Toujours à faire passer les autres avant elle

-Ça doit être pour ça que tu l'aimes alors,fit innocemment Hinata

Yamato rougit brusquement, embarrassé. Mais Hinata n'avait pas tord. S'il aimait Av,ou l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait, c'était parce qu'elle était terriblement généreuse.

-Elle à toujours pris soin de moi,et jamais je ne la remercierait assez,et je suis content que tu sois avec elle,tu es quelqu'un de bien tous comme mon Kageyama sourit t'il venant dans les bras de son ébè dernier sourit à son tour, serrant précieusement Hinata dans ses bras. Un soupir rassuré traversa les lèvres de Yamato, et il se tourna vers Av avant de caresser son front. Ce geste, réconfortant, sembla apaiser cette dernière.

-Ouais. Je suis heureux d'être avec elle, et je pense qu'elle l'est aussi d'être avec vous.

-Tu penses?! firent les deux amants en même temps très heureux. Il hocha de la tête.

-Oui. Elle doit s'éclater avec vous. C'est rare que des humains puissent nous voir sous une forme d'ange, alors...

-Oui ça doit changer pour vous alors,sourit le petit rouquin tu devais être quelqu'un de géniale avant d'être un ange à mon avis

-Quoi ? fit Yamato qui explosa de rire. Oh non, j'étais un véritable sale gosse. Toujours à me battre avec le premier venu dès que j'en avais l'occasion, un vrai casse-cou, têtu et idiot... Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un de génial.

-C'est pas grave,aujourd'hui tu es un mec bien sourit sincèrement Shoyo.

Et tandis que pendant se temps là du côté d'un certain passeur ce dernier sortait de sa douche en s'étirant avec une serviette autour du coup vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un simple mais néanmoins magnifique boxer noir

Depuis que le nouvelle élèves nommé Bokuto Kourato était arrivé dans son lycée il y à quelque mois Akaashi sentait comme une impression de déjà vu même si il n'y accordait pas grand importance cela s'intensifiait de plus en plus depuis ces dernières semaines. Le jeune noiraud se faisant toujours sauver la mise par son amis et maintenant partenaire de du club de volleyball de leurs lycée

Akaashi ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Bokuto. Cette sensation de déjà-vu pourrait y être pour quelque chose, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas ça. C'était beaucoup plus complexe, beaucoup plus fort. Il émanait de ce dernier une étrange volonté de vouloir le protéger à tout prix comme par exemple, la fois où il s'était trouvé sur la trajectoire d'un smash, Bokuto n'avait pas hésité à s'interposer entre lui et le ballon. Akaashi devait dire qu'il était vraiment heureux qu'il soit aussi insouciant et costaud,avec une telle force de frappe, un homme fragile serait déjà tombé dans les pommes...mais l'argenté s'en était sortit avec une simple bosse sur le front

-Un idiot,pensa alors Akaashi en soupirant. Si Bokuto n'avait pas mal, tant mieux, mais lui se sentait horriblement coupable pour ce qui s'était passé.

En fait, depuis des années il se sentait coupable pour ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Bokuto ressemblait à son ami d'enfance, le même qui était mort dans un accident de voiture. On lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait lancé la balle trop fort, si son ami était allé la chercher sans faire attention à la route. Mais le poids de la culpabilité était beaucoup trop fort, et le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis des anné même si le jeune argenté ressemblait presque trait pour trait à son ami il savait que ce n'était pas possible et que ce jeune garçon avait juste le même nom et prénom de son ami et que cela était tout fait courant au japon

Cependant, force était de dire qu'il était troublé par leur ressemblance. Simple coïncidence ou coup du destin, il ne savait pas trop, mais le fait que Bokuto et son ami d'enfance se ressemblent arrivait à le était convaincu que c'était le destin mais les coïncidence pouvait excister même si il voulait vraiment croire à une possible réincarnation bien que cela relève d'un autre domaine il voulait croire que son amis d'enfance était revenu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait interrompu dans le fil de ses pensés par son téléphone l'ébène pu voir que s'était Bokuto qui l'appelait

Il décrocha sans se poser plus de questions,ça commençait à lui donner mal à la tête...

-Bokuto-san ?fit il.

-Hey salut Akaashi,désolé si je te dérange,mais il me manque une partie du cour d'anglais je peux passer chez toi voir se qu'il en est?

D'abord surpris,Akaashi soupira.

Finalement ça ne l'étonnait plus que Bokuto oublie d'écrire son cours

-Merci t'est géniale !j'arrive dans 10 minutes

Akaashi hocha de la tête

-Fais vite,je vais pas tarder à dormir

-Je suis déjà la mon porte,fit t'il en arrivant chez son ami

Le jeune noiraud lui ouvrit la porte raccrochant son téléphone,l'argenté était essoufflé avait t'il courut jusqu'ici ?songea t'il en regardant le jeune homme

-Tu m'as dis de faire vite,fit t'il avec un grand sourire

Pour une raison qui lui échappa Akaashi sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il ne laissa rien paraitre de se fait,mais intérieurement il en était assez troublé

-Viens je te passer mes notes déclara t'il en marchant jusqu'à sa chambre

-Encore merci Akaashi,normalement l'jadore l'anglais,mais là je me suis endormit

-Arrête de veiller aussi tard,fit le jeune ébène d'une voix qui se voulait rude,mais elle fut finalement plus douce que prévue. Tu te fatigues pour rien

En vérité si Bokuto était aussi exténué,c'était par ce que maintenir sa frome humaine lui prenait 'énormément d'énergie. Mais c'était justement le genre de chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à Akaashi .

* * *

**Et voilà mes petits ange voilà le chapitre 14 de l'amour ** avec du YamaAv du Kagehina et du BokuAka pour vos petit yeux émerveillés de bonheur ** sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine ;) dites moi si le chapitre vous à plus dans les reviexs je vous aimes tous ** et mon petit Cheschire n'hésite pas à me faire une reviews de 3km de long je me ferais un plaisir de la lire et de te répondre ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

** Hey hey me voilà avec le chapitre 15 mes amours ** x) oui je sais je poste une fois de plus en avance mais comme demain je ne suis pas chez moi uwu car je suis a Manga azur sur Toulon x) je poste en avance au lieu de vous faire poiroter comme une sadique x) aujourd'hui au programme du Bokuaka ** et une petite surprise à la fin du chapitre x) sur ce je vous souhaites une bonne lecture ** je vous aimes tous mes petit anges on se retrouve en bas pour une reviews ;) **

* * *

Le jeune argenté prenait un peu de repos les week ends mais le reste du temps le jeune homme gardait sa forme humaine afin de rester aux côtés de son protégé. Bokuto ne s'en plaignait pas,si ça lui permettait de rester aux côtés d'Akaashi,alors volontiers. Il était prêt à tous pourvu que personne lui fasse du mal. Et l'ange aux cheveux d'argent connaissait d'autres anges qui pouvait l'aider en cas de besoin,il préférait se débrouiller par lui-même.

Le jeune ange posa son regard sur le noiraud observant sa silhouette se mouvoir alors qu'il cherchait ses notes. Il était simplement magnifique ,et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait laissé à un autre ange.

Keiji était beaucoup trop important pour lui

-Bokuto l'interrompit dans ses pensés se dernier.

Le concernés leva les yeux vers lui esquissant un sourire

-Merci pour les notes,je ferais vite

Le jeune passeur avait bien évidemment remarqué le regard de son ami,mais il ne se posa pas de question là-dessus.

Koutaro avait toujours agit ainsi avec lui depuis qu'il était arrivés,alors c'était presque normale pour lui

-Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?lui demanda le noiraud de jais,tandis que son ange recopiait ses notes.

L'argenté sembla réfléchir un instant un doux sourire se faisant sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es libre se week end ?

D'abord surpris,l'ébène aux cheveux de jais se reprit rapidement.

-Ce week end..je suppose oui normalement

-Géniale alors ,je voulais te proposer un cinéma

-Eh ?pourquoi ?fit t'il fronçant les sourcils intrigués

-Bha y à "le Petit Géant" qui sort cette semaine

-Non,je voulais dire..pourquoi moi ?répliqua t'il bien que voir "le Petit Géant" ne lui déplaisait pas

-C'est évident non ?tu es mon meilleur ami,sourit l'argenté avec sincérité

Akaashi se sentit heureux entendant les mots de Bokuto à son égard,mais par crainte de se faire de fausse idée,il ne laissa rien paraître

-Je devrais être là se week end

-Géniale alors,je passerais te prendre vers 13h30 pour la séance de 14h sourit t'il

Le noiraud hocha de la tête acquiesçant

-Ok par contre t'as fini de prendre les notes ?par ce qu'il est déjà minuit passé ?

-Hein ?!oui oui,j'ai fini,désolé et encore merci Keiji,le remercia Bokuto sincèrement

L'ange rangea ses affaires avant de se faire raccompagner par son ami jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Lorsqu'il le vit au loin,l'argenté se pencha vers Akaashi et déposa maladroitement ses lèvres contre les siennes choquant l'ébène qui ne réagit pas tout de suite.

-Bonne nuit, fit il avant de faire signe au bus de s'arrêter. Il monta ensuite dedans et alla prendre place sur un des sièges près de la fenêtre, faisant des signes de mains à son ami. Quand le bus disparut,le noiraud ne put s'empêcher de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça...? murmura t'il en réalisant que son capitaine venait de l'embrasser.

Tous se chamboulait dans l'esprit du jeune homme son meilleur ami l'aimait t'il vraiment ?

le plus jeune soupira. Peu importe... Bokuto avait dû faire ça sur un coup de tête. Il montrait toujours un peu trop son affection pour les autres, surtout par les gestes. Qu'il l'embrasse ou non, ça ne devait pas être aussi confus pour lui...

Enfin c'était se qu'il pensait car dans l'esprit du jeune argenté malgré tous les petits Akaashi qui travaillaient au bon fonctionnement du cerveau de son propriétaire n'y pouvait rien,il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate comment avait t'il pu l'embrasser comme ça?! en toute spontanéité ? il n'avait pas pu résister aux lèvres tentatrice de son passeur mais surtout à ses sentiments.

-Merde merde merde,murmura t'il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Mais quelle connerie est ce qu'il avait encore fait ?! Comment son passeur allait réagir demain ? Et pour le cinéma, pas autant qu'il ne voudrait plus le voir après ça !

Mais le l'en demain à son plus grand étonnement Koutaro fut surpris de voir Keiji agir normalement ce dernier ayant pris son baiser pour un simple geste d'affection comme un autre

-Bokuto-san ? Désolé, mais vous bloquez le passage.

Ce dernier manqua de sursauter en entendant la voix d'Akaashi, ses joues prenant une jolie couleur coquelicot.

-D...Désolé,j'ai la tête ailleurs se matin ajouta t'il gêné

Le plus petit resta silencieux un moment avant d'agripper la manche de Bokuto. Ce dernier baissa la tête vers lui, intrigué.

-Akaashi ?

-Ce baiser, hier... commença le noiraud en détournant le regard. C'était un simple geste d'affection... ou plus ?

-Akaashi...avant que tu me détestes je veut être sincère je..j'ai...j'ai...j'ai de forts sentiments pour et se baiser signifie beaucoup pour moi

L'ébène écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr, l'idée que le blanc l'aime comme un amoureux lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais étant donné que c'était celle qui lui avait paru la moins probable... Il en était surpris désormais.

Mais... et lui ? Est ce qu'il aimait Koutaro? Car après tout, ce baiser n'avait pas été... désagréable...

-Je... Je peux te demander quelque chose, Bokuto-san ?

-Hein?oui tout se que tu veux

Akaashi se pinça les lèvres avant de continuer.

-Embrasse-moi encore une fois.

Le jeune attaquant ne se fit pas prier rougissant comme jamais venant embrasser Keiji avec tendresse et douceur posant sa main sur la peau douce de sa joue

Akaashi ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter du contact. Comme il avait espéré, même mieux, le baiser était agréable et doux. Il n'aurait jamais cru sentir cette sensation de papillons dans son ventre,quelque chose qu'il avait toujours considéré comme stupide et niais...

Bokuto se sépara de lui, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais reprit bien vite possession de ses lèvres.

L'argenté passa alors ses bras autour de la taille de Keiji le gardant contre lui approfondissant le baiser le rendant langoureux et terriblement excitant

Akaashi mit fin au baiser, le souffle haletant. Bokuto colla son front contre le sien, la respiration aussi hachurée que la sienne, mais son regard fiévreux le fit frissonner.

-B-Bokuto... murmura t'il en sentant une bosse dure contre sa cuisse. Le plus grand rougit brusquement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Désolé, c'est…

Mais le plus jeune le coupa en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, puis il l'attira dans un endroit plus discret où ils seraient à l'abri des regards. Là, il le plaqua contre le mur et défit sa ceinture avant de se mettre à genoux, baissant le pantalon et le boxer avec des gestes précipités.

-Akaashi, t'es pas obligé de…Hn !

Bokuto gémit lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude d'Akaashi contre son sexe.

Le noiraud était définitivement excité au plus au point et plus rien ne le ferait reculer maintenant qu'il savait que Bokuto avait des sentiments pour lui. L'ébène suçotant a merveille le sexe de son argenté jouant de ses doigts sur la base de la verge de son attaquant la massant à la perfection. Keiji faisant subir la plus divine des tortures à son désormais petit ami et amant sur son gland le léchant tel une véritable glace émettant des petits bruits de suçon terriblement excitant qui eurent raisons de l'attaquant de pointe

-A-Akaashi, je vais venir !

Tout en déclarant cela, il agrippa désespérément la chemise de son amant, rejetant la tête en arrière quand il sentit l'orgasme le traverser. Le passeur aux cheveux de braise ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le liquide chaud venir emplir sa bouche, avalant sans se poser de questions la semence de son amant. Puis, il leva les yeux vers son petit-ami. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais Akaashi le stoppa, essuyant sa bouche d'un coup de manche.

-Désolé... C'est pas super comme goût...

-Desolé pour ça,et merci rougit au plus au point le plus grand

-C'est rien... murmura Akaashi en remontant les vêtements de son amant.

* * *

** Et voilà mes petits anges ;) un petit passage des plus appréciable pour vos petits yeux x) et je pense que tu as pété un câble mon petit Cheschire x) laissez moi une petite reviews pour me dire se qui vous a plus dans le chapitre ^^ sur ce je vous dis à dans 5 ou 6 jours pour le chapitre 16 ** **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey hey x) me revoilà avec le chapitre mes petits anges ;) ouais je sais j'ai un peu de retard uwu mais il s'explique par quelques soucis pc qui sont enfin fini *o* haaaa amen x) j'en pouvais plus bref x) en espérant que le chapitre vous plaira ;) et je vous retrouve en bas pour les reviews histoire de savoir se qui vous à plus x) et je ne répond pas au reviews étant donné qu'un petit Cheschire manque à l'appel uwu mon pote tu me lieras les 3 chapitres que t'as en retard +w+ sinon tu vas plus rien suivre uwu bref x) je vous souhaites une bonne lecture mes amours **

* * *

Puis, il se redressa et sans prévenir, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bokuto.

-Akaashi ?

-Désolé, juste un peu... j'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

-Je t'amène à l'infirmerie,je vais pas te laisser comme ça Akaashi,sourit avec douceur l'argenté soutenant son amant

L'ébène passa ses bras atour des épaules de son petit amis,manquant de pousser un cris de surprise en se sentant quitter

-Je peux marcher,grogna t'il en rougissant ,enfouissant son visage le creux de la nuque du plus grand

-Je ne veux pas prendre de risque,se justifia le concerné avec un énorme sourire

Un risque..c'est quoi se prétexte,songea le porté en souriant néanmoins.

Une fois à l'infirmerie,celle-ci étant absente. Bokuto déposa Akaashi sur un des lits et chercha une couverture

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?demanda t'il en direction de Keiji

Je…fais comme tu veux

Bokuto sourit également prenant une chaise et il s'assit aux côtés de son petit ami caressant ses cheveux de jais.

-Je dois être un peu crevé moi aussi

Après tous,prendre forme humaine lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie.

-Alors reposes toi avec moi,proposa t'il les joues rouge

Koutaro d'abord surpris,sourit doucement et s'installa sous la couette,auprès de son amant

-T'es adorable

-Mer..merci rougit t'il

Bokuto ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit amis soupirant de bonheur.

Enfouissant son nez dans sa chevelure noir il inspira son parfum s'enivrant de celui-ci

-Tu sens bon aussi

-Toi aussi idiot…

Ce dernier sourit avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil

L'argenté sourit avec douceur et décidé de se reposer également.

Tandis que du côtés d'Av et Yamato nos deux anges était toujours l'un contre l'autre

-Tu vas mieux demanda ce dernier en caressant ses cheveux

-Oui je vais mieux,le rassura t'elle,j'ai seulement des courbatures,tout va bien sourit t'elle tendrement

Celui si poussa un soupir de soulagement

-Tant mieux,fit t'il embrassant son front

-Et moi je suis heureuse que tu n'ais rien

L'ébène sourit avec douceur regardant sa belle

-Ouais..m'enfin c'est toi qui risquais le plus

-Peu être,mais il aurait pu se servir de toi,je ne l'aurais pas supportée.

-C'est vraie…le noiraud prit Av dans ses bras se rendant compte qu'elle tenait à lui autant qu'il tenait à elle.

Mais il est trop idiot pour ça

-Shiki est un idiot oui certes,mais il s'est fait manipuler par quelqu'un

-Ouais…je me demande qui c'est d'ailleurs,sa magie m'a l'air puissante

-Qui se soit je suis tout aussi puissante,là puissance d'un ange dépend beaucoup de la force de son esprit

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise à l'annonce de sa petite amie

-Av..me dis pas que tu vas te battre avec ce gars ?

-Je ne sais rien sur cet ange que se soit un homme ou une femme,je n'en sais rien. Et je me battrais si il le faut,mais pour l'instant je ne m'avance pas en terrain inconnu

-Si on recroise sa route,je jure de lui casser la figure,déclara rageusement le noiraud

-Sûrement pas !tu penses pouvoir lui mettre un pain comme ça !?Yamato Kirishima,les combats d'anges ne sont pas des combats d'humains,ça implique beaucoup de choses. C'est dangereux…la brunette cachant son regard chocolaté au noiraud

-Bien sur,je sais ça…maisdit il serrant les poings. Je ne peux le laisser faire,je ne peux le laisser te faire du mal encore une fois

-Yamato,on ne sait même pas qui est cette personne,peu importe se qui arrive,je serais toujours là

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieur frustré.

-C'est le plus important

-Je te crois et ça me touche énormément,fit t'elle en l'embrassant avec tendresse,on verra si ça recommence,pour l'instant on est ensemble

-Ouais,murmura t'il contre ses lèvres en souriant

Après tout,le principale était que sa belle aille mieux

-Yamato ?je t'aime,murmura la jeune Lewis

-Je..commença t'il avant d rendre compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire un simple "je t'aime"quel idiot..comment était t'il censé lui faire comprendre autrement ? Il fronça les sourcil semblant réfléchir un instant,quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit

-Je..je ne peux pas te perdre Av

-Ça viendra,lui souri t'elle tendrement caressant sa joue,c'est pas facile de dire "je t'aime"

Honteux,l'ébène rougit furieusement ce dernier sentant ses joues s'enflammer d'un rouge carmin adorable

-Je..je sais mais..je voulais vraiment..tenta t'il en bafouillant

-Chuuut,tais toi et embrasse moi,les gestes parlent plus que les mots,sourit t'elle

Yamato ne se le fit pas dire deux fois,il se pencha vers elle scella ses lèvres contre ses jumelles,profitant de l'échange et savourant ce moment

Les deux amoureux continuèrent de s'embrasser un long moments,les mains de la jeune Lewis allèrent se réfugier dans la chevelure de jais de son amant,le gardant contre elle.L'ébène passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie,souhaitant ne jamais la quitter.

Il voulait la garder à ses côtéq aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait et tant qu'il le pouvait. Celle-ci lui sourit avec tous l'amour du monde enfouissant son visage contre lui profitant du moment respirant son parfum d'homme.

Puis,les semaines passèrent et tous semblait normale pour nos ange Yamato et Av,même avec leurs natures d'anges vivaient une vie paisible et tranquille. Aucun trouble ne venait les déranger,et leurs protégés ne semblait n'avoir aucun soucis également.

Mais Hinata échappa de peu à un accident pendant un match d'entraînement,son ange étant intervenue pour l'aider à se moment là

Cependant, chaque accident semblait être de plus en plus récurrent. Yamaguchi avait lui aussi échappé à un accident, mais Yamato fut heureusement présent pour le sauver, avec une certaine anxiété. En effet, il se doutait que ces accidents n'arrivaient pas par hasard. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un leur en voulait.

* * *

** Et voilà mes petits lecteurs chéris x) je vous arrête sur un délicieux cliff hanger du bonheur oui je sais Ches uwu tu cries au désespoir mais rassure toi et dans le prochain chapitre x) nous allons entrer au cœur du problème et beaucoups de choses seront révélés *o* **


	17. Chapter 17

** Hey hey! comment vont mes petits sushis? x) je suis désolée du retard uwu j'ai eu quelques soucis de santé mais me revoilà en forme! mes petits amours *o* en espérant que le chapitre vous plaira ^^ Che's je compte sur toi ;) aujourd'hui au programme...je vous laisse découvrir x) on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews je vous aimes tous *o* **

* * *

-Hinata tout va bien rassure toi mon grand,sourit la jeune femme,replaçant une mèche brune derrière son oreille,je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais je suis ton ange gardien et je vais bien

-Av... Les autres anges peuvent t'ils s'en prendre aux êtres humains ?demanda Hinata, visiblement inquiet pour Kageyama.

-Non mon petit soleil,et même si un ange le voulait il ne le pourrait pas,je l'ai placés sous la protection d'une bonne étoile et on ne peut rien faire contre ça,c'est la meilleur protection qu'il puisse avoir

Hinata poussa un soupir, rassuré.

-Fiou... J'espère qu'on arrêtera d'avoir des "accidents". C'est dangereux, et puis il n'y a pas que nous, d'autres personnes non impliquées peuvent être blessées mais, à quoi ils pensent ?

-Je n'en suis pas certaine Shoyo,mais qui que se soit nous devons faire attention,mais pour l'instant je peux toujours te protéger alors tout va bien

-Oui, merci de me protéger,la remercia Hinata avant de se diriger à nouveau sur le terrain de volley. Yamato arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le souffle haletant, sous le regard intrigué d'Av.

-De rien Shoyo,Yamato tout va bien?

-Ouais... Juste Yamaguchi qui vient d'éviter la mort encore une fois. Putain, je sais pas qui s'amuse à provoquer tout ça, mais ça commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs,grogna t'il en fronçant des sourcils

-On doit faire attention..mais ça ne peut plus durer...veille sur Hinata un instant je vais aller voir les anges d'en haut,car les problèmes que nous pouvons avoir ne doivent pas seulement concerner une minorité d'anges,fit t'elle en partant dans une pluie d'étoile la jeune femme s'étend rendue au ciel voir des conseillés Angéliques

-Bonjour ici l'ange Av Lewis du secteur 10 de retour d'en bas,on à quelque soucis informa la brunette

-Des soucis...? fit l'un des conseillés angéliques fronçant les sourcils. Expliquez.

-Oui,depuis quelques semaines mon protégés ainsi que celui de Yamato subit des accident répétés et ces accident sont trop fréquents pour être du hasard,et ayant subit une malédiction i mois de la part de Shiki,je pense très fortement à un ange qui passe du côtés obscure et je crois aussi que ces événements ne touches pas uniquement une minorités d'anges protecteur.

-On a aussi reçu des plaintes similaires. Donc... D'après vous, un ange serait derrière tout ce raffut ? Mais pour quelles raisons ? Le Diable aurait-il envoyé un espion parmi nous ?

-Je ne sais pas grand chose,mais si c'est le cas,l'un des notre s'est fait manipuler il y à 1mois

-Certes,mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser agir une telle personne,je veux juste que vous recueillez quelques informations au sujet de se Shiki ainsi que de son fournisseur,vu qu'il vous à apparemment fait victime d'une malédiction

-Shiki s'est fait manipuler monsieur

-Et c'est en connaissance de cause que je vous demande de savoir qui l'a manipulé. Si il y à besoin d'agir n'intervenez pas et prévenez nous. Nous prendrons les mesures nécessaire pour se problème

-Monsieur,en tant qu'Ange du secteur 10,je peux vous dire que si il faut agir il faut le faire,par le passer il y à eu bien des vies sauvés grâces aux décisions moi pour l'instant,je vais remplir la mission demandé et m'occuper de l'ange qui devra essayer de prendre en charge Shoyo.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Sans plus attendre Av quitta le conseil des Anges,rejoignant Yamato plus bas dans le mondes des Humains.

-Elle a raison,soupira un des conseillés,cette ange et l'un de nos meilleurs éléments.

-Certes,mais l'ennemi a une longueur d'avance sur nous,et nous ne savons pas se que prépare le diable,mais ce n'est jamais de bon augure.

-La conventions des cristaux devait être tenue,nous parlerons avec lui,voir se qu'il en est,Lucifer est certes les mal incarnés,mais il a était un homme comme nous tous

-Bien sur mais..juste au cas ou,gardons Lucifer dans notre collimateur. Je sens que les démons s'agitent aussi,bien que j'ignore la raison

Quand soudainement Lucifer fit son apparition habillé en major d'homme vêtue de noir

-Excusez moi messieurs les conseillés,mais,il semble que la pagaille règnes aussi chez nous.

Un des conseillés angélique sursauta devant la brusque apparition de ce dernier

-Lucifer !vociféra t'il fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque !

-Ce cirque mon chers,est que nous sommes dans le même bateau cette fois expliqua t'il

-Lucifer..que veux tu dires par là ?

-Je veux dire que ce n'est ni moi et ni vous qui causons se qui se passe en se moment,mais quelque chose d'autres

-Qu'entends tu par quelques chose d'autres ?demanda l'un des conseillés en questions visiblement intrigués par l'annonce de Lucifer

-Quelque chose de neutre qui ne fait pas la distinction entre le bien et le mal et cette entité dirais je,s'est réveillé et perturbe l'équilibre

Et l'un des anges doyens fronça ses sourcils "une force neutre" disait t'ils

-Et que proposes tu ?

-Nous faisons encore nos recherches,mais tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit d'une ancienne malédiction beaucoup plus ancienne que nous

-C'est impossible !s'écria une personne dans le conseil,Nous avons était là au moments de la création de la terre et des humains !

-Nous avons des opinons divergentes sur le sujet,répondit calmement Lucifer mais les faits sont là

Les anges n'y croyaient pas. Une 3ème entité autres que les diables ou les anges ?Jamais il n'en n'auraient doutés.

-Lucifer…serais tu entrain de nous proposer une alliance ?

-Evidemment,nous n'avons pas d'autres choix si nous ne voulons pas que l'équilibre ne soit pas perturbé

-Il n'a pas tort,fit t'un des anciens angéliques en réfléchissant tout ce si nous est encore inconnu,et je n'en ai jamais entendu vaut mieux prendre des mesures de sécuriter,si cette force se révèle être ce que Lucifer nous a dit,et si elle veut perturber l'équilibre,il nous faudra faire une trêve pour le moment.

-A la bonne heure,et pour vous prouvez que je montre patte blanche,je m'engage à ne plus crée de catastrophe maléfique pour 1 siècle,annonça Lucifer

Un rire méfiant s'éleva dans le conseil suite à l'annonce du mal en personne.

L'archange Gabriel se leva de sa place et toisa Lucifer du regard

-Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que tu vas tenir parole ?pendant des siècles et des siècles,tu n'as cessé de corrompre. Tu as répandu un fléau,tu es l'auteur de péchés. L'humain est faible par la tentation et tu n'as pourtant pas cessé de le tenter. Tu te sers de leurs faiblesses et tu t'amuses de les voir souffrir. Comment pourrais tu tenir parole après tout le mal que tu as répandu ?

* * *

** Et voilà ** c'était le chapitre 17 x) posté un peu en retard je m'en excuse encore mais le voilà alors je vous dis dans cinq à six jours pour le chapitre 18 *o* dites moi se que vous avez aimé dans le chapitre si vous avez des questions ou quoi que se soit dites le moi je tâcherais de vous répondre dans la mesure du possible x) et pour se qui est de Lucifer et Gabriel Splashy et moi avons une très bonne idée x) la prochaine fois hé bien vous verrez x) **


	18. Chapter 18

** Hey hey! me re voilà mes petits choux avec le chapitre 18 x) en espérant qu'ils vous plaira autant qu'a moi x) et en même temps j'en profite pour répondre à notre plus grand fan j'ai nommé mon petit Che's *o* **

**Che's:pour l'ENORME reviews que tu m'as faites déjà je te fais un ENORME câlin *o* par ce que t'es le meilleur x) et ne me hais pas pour l'attente de sortit des chapitres xD avec Splashy j'esaye d'avoir au moins 1 ou 2 chapitre d'avance minimum uwu xD et comment ça ça par en cacahuète? on sait se qu'ont fait Che's x) et oui c'est complètement stylé et pour se qui est de Gabriel et Lucifer tu n'est pas au bout de tes surprises mon chers x) j'ai pris une joie gigantesque à faire les répliques de notre petit démon je me suis sentit diabolique xD bref en espérant que le chapitre te plaira **

**On se retrouve en bas pour les reviews mes amours *o* je vous aimes tous **

* * *

-Allons Gabriel,hé bien qui y à t'il ?Tout cela est honnête,je ne demande rien en retour,voyons,je suis peu être le mal personnifié,mais je fais preuve de bon sens. Oui il est vrai que j'ai semé la chaos sur terre,mais tout cela est dans ma nature,si tu ne me crois pas fais moi signer un contrat.

-Viens ici,tu signeras ce contrat et tu jureras sur ton nom que tu n'entraîneras pas le chaos sur terre pendant 1siècle

-Très bien comme tu voudras,si je peux te contenter,je ne ferais rien de maléfique pour 1siècle,je le jure en mon nom,fit t'il venant signer le contrat devant Gabriel tout en prenant l'apparence d'une femme

Gabriel tiqua devant la nouvelle apparence de Lucifer,mais la situation le dépassait déjàa bien assez comme ça. L'orsqu'il eût fini de signer l'ange poussa un soupira et croisa ses bras contre son torse .

Puis il déclara

-Maintenant que nous somme alliés,iml nous faut réfléchir à un plan calmement.

-Bien parlé,et comme tu le suggères,il nous faut des éclaireurs pour nous donner une vue d'ensemble chez l'ennemi,une fois qu'il sera identifié

-Bonne idée,cela nous permettra d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette mystérieuse menace

-J'envoie des démons en reconnaissance,fit Lucifer en claquant des doigts et soudain au même moment un certain ange aux cheveux brun revint en trombe.

-Gabriel !cria Av en maquant de tomber dans la salle on s'en reprend encore à nous une fois de plus,haleta la jeune femme.

Celui-ci regarda cette dernière d'un air sérieux et inquiet,et il se précipita sur elle alors qu'Av s'écroulait au sol. Il vint alors s'agenouiller auprès d'elle déposant sa tête délicatement sur ses cuisses.

-Av !Av..que s'est t'il passé ?

-Il..enfin…elle l'androgyne..l'entité à voulue s'en prendre à mon protégé…mais je l'ai repoussé,et Yamato..est resté pour le protégé pour me laisser venir horrifié et surprit sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa nuque.

-Merde…jura t'ilen fronçant les sourcils. Il s'en prend déjà à nos anges,il faut agir vite. Cette chose à déjà une longeur d'avance sur nous.

-Je l'ai déjà bien affaiblit avec mes pouvoirs,nous avons encore du temps,je suis derrière toi en tant qu'ange après tout,sourit t'elle faiblement

-Certes... Mais de là où elle est, cette chose doit être en train de reprendre des forces. Si on doit l'attaquer, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

-Pourquoi l'attaquer au lieu d'essayer de la comprendre! réagit Av,elle m'a peut être attaquée mais elle ne sait peut être pas comment communiquer

Gabriel l'aida à se relever, tirant doucement sur son bras afin de la remettre sur pieds. Puis, il se tourna vers Lucifer et déclara

-La contre-attaque, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Préparons un plan et envoyons des espions pendant ce temps. Av, repose-toi et reprend des forces, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

-Je vais retourner en bas rejoindre Yamato,Hinata à besoin de moi

Gabriel lui lança un regard inquiet.

-Je peux te faire remplacer si tu le souhaite.

-Non ça ira,le rassura t'elle,je suis un ange après tous

-N'oublie pas que même les anges ont leurs propres limites. Fit Gabriel en posant une main sur son épaule, soucieux. Ne te force pas trop et n'hésite pas à faire appel à nous si tu as un soucis.

-D'accord je le ferais si j'ai un soucis,rassure toi,lui sourit t'elle doucement

Gabriel hocha de la tête, puis retira sa main de l'épaule d'Av tandis que cette dernière quittait le conseil des dernière soupirant passant ses mains sur son visage prenant un moment de répits, la brunette revenant auprès de son protégé qui se jeta dans ses bras

-Chuuut,le rassura Av avec douceur,je suis là,tout va bien Shoyo lui disait t'elle avec doucement

-J'ai eu tellement peur ! s'exclama Shoyo, suivit de Yamato qui la prit dans ses bras.

-Merde Av, me fait pas des peurs comme ça !

-Je vais bien les garçons,pardon j'ai pensé à vous en premier lieux avant moi,je suis désolée s'excusa t'elle venez là,fit t'elle prenant tous les deux dans ses bras

Comme une mère avec ses enfants, Av les serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle ne laisserait personne toucher ceux qui étaient les plus précieux à son cœur, même si elle devait risquer sa vie pour ç la jeune femme était prête à tout pour eux.

-Ils vont s'en occuper en haut,si on à un soucis on peut toujours appeler Gabriel,et je m'excuse encore de vous avoir fais peur comme ça,pardon Shoyo,fit Av embrassant le front de son protégé doucement,désolée Yamato,sourit la jeune femme venant l'embrasser tendrement

-Gabriel ? Sérieux ? s'étonna Yamato. C'est l'un de nos archanges les plus balèzes, la situation doit être grave s'ils font appel à lui.

-Gabriel n'est là que si la situation empire,rassure toi,mais je ne veux pas te faire peur mais je suis derrière lui

-J'ai entendu dire que de plus en plus d'anges étaient victimes de cette "chose". C'est vrai ?

-Un certain nombre...mais on va régler ça hein nous avons une alliance et la contre attaque se fera rapidement

Yamato faillit s'étouffer.

-Quoi ? Une alliance ? Me dis pas que

-On à fait une trêve il ne fera rien pour 1siècle,on devait le faire c'était nécessaire

-Mouais... Si tu veux mon avis, Lucifer est pas prêt à tenir parole. Il a constamment foutu le bordel, et c'est pas maintenant qu'il va arrêter. Mais même si ça me fait chier de le dire... C'est un peu grâce à lui qu'on existe quand même. Pas de démons, pas d'anges.

-Chacun est là grâce à l'autre Yamato sourit la jeune femme

-Je suppose que ouais,marmonna le noiraud pensif

-Ça va aller rassure toi,je ferais tout pour te protéger toi est Shoyo

-Av..je ne veux pas tu sois blessée encore une fois

-Yamato,ce n'est qu'une blessure magique,je guérit vite regarde,sourit t'elle lui montrant son épaule valide

L'ébène fronça les sourcils. Certes elle récupérait vite,néanmoins,quand elle se blessait pour le protéger,le culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir la protégé à son tour.

Je peux comprendre ton sentiment,je l'ai ressentit moi aussi,tu seras capable de me protéger à ton tour,sourit t'elle le prenant contre elle.

-Je suis capable même maintenant de le faire,ronchonna t'il en entourant ses bras autour de la jeune femme.J'ai beau être un ange plus jeune que toi,je sais maintenant comment nous défendre

-Nous pouvons nous protéger l'un est l'autre

-C'est vraie acquiesça t'il en l'embrassant

Cette dernière y répondant avec douceur passant ses bras autour de son cou avant de gémir quelque peu

Le noiraud à la fois inquiet et surpris fronça les sourcils

-Av,Av !qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!paniqua t'il légèrement

-C'est rien,c'est juste mon dos,mes ailes me tirent,haleta t'elle,ça va passer,le rassura t'elle

-Tu es sûr ?demanda t'il soucieux

* * *

** Et oui x) je vous arrête encore sur un cliff hanger je sais c'est horrible mais avoir fait les réplique des Lucifer à du augmenter mon côtés taquin x) mais rassurez vous le chapitre 19 arrivera dans 5 6 jours x) comme promis à moins que je ne poste ton cadeau pour le 23 x) mon petit Che's mais bref x) Splashy *o* que je te remercie toujours t'est géniale ma belle *w* **


	19. Chapter 19

** Hey ** yo mes petits amours ;) me revoilà après un petit moment d'absence uwu mes examens me prennes tout mon temps mais bon la préparation demande du temps et pas mal de chose se sont passé x) enfin bon voici le chapitre 19 du bonheur *o* enfin bon x) réponse aux reviews **  
**

**Ches:voilà une partie de réponse à tes interrogations mon grand x) et je te souhaites un bon appétit x) **

**On se retrouve en bas pour les reviews ** je vous aimes tous **

* * *

-Regarde mon dos si ça peu te rassurer,fit t'elle enlevant son haut cachant quand même sa poitrine pour ne pas gêner Shoyo qui était resté avec eux.

L'ébène passa ses yeux émeraude sur le dos de sa petite amie,regardant l'endroit où ses ailes se trouvaient avant de soupirer.

-Si tu le dis..mais ça me laisse perplexe

-Je suis désolée de t'inquiéter autant,je suis pas un cadeau de ce côté-là,fit t'elle bougeant ses ailes argentés doucement

Le noiraud lui fit glisser sa main délicatement sur son dos le caressant

-Mais tu te soucis plus des autres que de toi-même,c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles de je suis tombé amoureux de toi

-Yamato..je..rougit au plus haut point la brunette ne sachant plus quoi dire

Son petit ami lui sourit et remis en en place son haut doucement

-Je t'aime Av

-Yamato..je..moi aussi,fit t'elle toujours en rougissant se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait vraiment,un doux sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres se si la rendant heureuse comme jamais.

La jeune femme voyant son protégé jouer avec ses doigts semblant vouloir lui demander quelque chose.

-Hinata,l'interpella l'ange au cheveux d'encre en haussant un sourcil

-Heyy..sursauta le rouquin..je..je voulais demander quelque chose à Av..mais si tu veux la garder avec toi y à pas de problème hein !

-Heh ?Ah non,vas y !s'exclama t'il en rougissant,après tout y à rien qui urge

-D'accord,merci Yamato,sourit le jeune rouquin venant vers la brunette,Av je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui bien sur je t'écoute

-Je me demandais…comment les anges sont t'ils attribués aux humains ?et tu as l'air d'être très puissante nan ?tu as dis que tu étais derrière heuuu…Gabriel je crois ..

-He bien pour te répondre,nous les choisissons nous même mon soleil,chacun à des dossiers que lui son donnés selon son secteur,et je t'ai choisit en sachant aussi bien ton passé,que ton présent mais aussi ton futur,et oui je suis très puissante,Gabriel à était mon mentor pendant quelques années,il m'a formé en tant qu'ange protecteur,mon petit Hinata

-Oh trop la classe!et alors tu connais mon futur ?s'enthousiasma t'il

-Oui,je le connais Shoyo,et il s'annonce radieux.

Le sourire qui prit place sur le visage du plus jeune devint rayonnant.

-Oh !j'espère que Kageyama et moi on sera toujours..Non attend..c'est une surprise après tout..je dois découvrir mon futur,c'est du gâchis de se faire spoiler

-Sage décision,sourit t'elle,il vaut mieux découvrir que tous savoir

-Exactement !acquiesça t'il en hochant vivement la tête

-Et je veillerais toujours sur toi

-Oui,merci Av,murmura t'il et il se jeta dans ses bras,la brunette d'abord surprise,le tint contre elle avec douceur caressant sa chevelure de feux.

Hinata était un garçon adorable,et pour rien au monde elle ne le laisserait se blesser. Des gens aussi innocent,c'était trop rare sur Terre.

-Je te protégerais toujours

Le jeune soleil leva les yeux vers celle-ci. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres,tandis qu'il hochait la tête

-Je te fais confiance !

-Tobio à une chance folle de t'avoir

Le plus petit rougissant alors très fortement maintenant comparable à une pivoine

-Je..je..je..je suppose que c'est plutôt moi qui doit avoir de la chance d'avoir Kageyama ?pouffa t'il

-Aussi oui,sourit t'elle

Le sourire du feinteur se faisant radieux

-C'est grâce à toi,dit t'il sincèrement

-C'est normale mon petit ange

Puis les jours passèrent et la grande menace qui pesait sur les anges et les démons avait été pris en charge dans une grand bataille où l'archange Gabriel et le démon Lucifer avaient travaillés de concert ensemble.

La menace avait alors était affaiblit,puis contenue dans une cage doré sous la surveillance des anges. Son pouvoir bien que plus faible était cependant toujours présent. Lucifer et Gabriel le jugeant inoffensif mais ils continuèrent de garder un œil sur la 3ème entité

-Cette bataille m'a rappelé le bon vieux temps pas toi ?soupira Lucifer en direction de l'ange

Ce dernier regarda le démon et fronça les sourcils

-"Le bon vieux temps" tu dis ?,ce genre de chose est futile. Il n'a plus sa place entre nous

-Toujours aussi pudique à ce que je vois,ria t'il

-Pu..pudique ?hé !ce n'est pas moi qui à décidé de partir du jour au l'en demain sans dire un mot !Et quand je te retrouve,tu as à tes pieds une horde démon.

Comment je suis censé le prendre hein ?

-Il est vraie que j'aurais pu t'en parler avant,je le avions des point de vue différents. Hé bien pour la façon de le prendre tu le fais comme toujours. Nous somme deux opposés maintenant

L'archange énervé agrippa le col de Lucifer et l'attira vers lui

-Tu étais la seule personne qui me comprenait Lucifer,la seule

-Je le sais aussi bien que toi Gabriel,fit t'il détournant son regard. Tu dois sûrement penser que je n'ai aucun sentiment…mais détrompe toi...c'est l'amour qui m'a rendue si démoniaque…

Gabriel relâcha vivement son col, comme s'il avait été brûlé, l'air interdit.

-Par amour ? ça n'a pas de sens...

-Et pourtant soupira t'il,avant d'être un démon j'ai été un ange moi aussi,même si j'étais beaucoup plus roublard que toi à l'époque,j'ai aimé et cette amour m'a rendu mauvais

-Et tu rejettes la faute sur moi maintenant ? Ben voyons... soupira Gabriel en roulant des yeux. Ecoute, tu es mauvais et c'est chose faîte. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible, et nous le savons tous les deux aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

-Je ne rejette pas la faute sur toi voyons,je suis peu être mauvais mais j'ai encore du bon sens, après tout je n'y peux rien si j'aime les hommes mon cher Gabriel

Les joues de Gabriel prirent une teinte rouge tandis que ce dernier détournait le regard.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de choses...

-Pour une fois que je dis la vérité

Il grimaça.

-Alors tout ce que tu as dit jusqu'ici était un mensonge inventé de toute pièce ?

-Je viens te dire toute la vérité,je n'ai pas mentit,j'aime les homme bon sang

Gabriel se rapprocha de Lucifer et s'empara de ses lèvres. C'était un baiser violent et rude, qui n'avait rien de doux et était dépourvu de tendresse. Cependant, par ce simple geste, Lucifer réussit à comprendre les sentiments de Gabriel.

-Je te déteste, déclara ce dernier contre ses lèvres. Je te déteste tellement que j'en ai des envies de meurtre.

Un vraie et véritable sourire absolument magnifique naquit sur les lèvres du démon qui ria doucement

-Moi aussi je te déteste

Agacé, Gabriel le repoussa violemment et essuya ses lèvres avec sa manche, évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre.

-Hors de ma vue maintenant.

-C'est comme tu voudras Gabriel,sourit t'il avec un clin d'œil

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, de plus en plus irrité par l'attitude de Lucifer.

-Et que je ne te revois pas poser un pied au Paradis.

-Au moins jusqu'au siècle prochain je serais sage comme une image

-J'espère bien, grogna Gabriel. Maintenant zou, du balais !

-Sacré Gabriel,soupira t'il haussant les épaules partant du paradis dans une nuée de flamme

-Enfin un peu de calme... souffla Gabriel,néanmoins, il ne put ignorer le petit pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il vit que Lucifer était maintenant parti.

Tout lui semblait plus fades et moins…comment dire.. moins embellit.

Pourtant il savait que Lucifer et lui ne pourraient jamais être ensemble,même s'il le voulaient de tout leurs être,le monde devait avoir son équilibre. Le paradis et l'enfer. Si l'un deux s'écroulait,l'équilibre serait rompu à jamais.

L'archange se souviendrait toujours de ses moments partagés pendant la bataille contre la 3ème entité qui les avaient réunis.

Au final,Lucifer leur avait été donc d'une grande aide. Sans lui,il n'auraient sûrement pas pu venir à bout de cette troisième entité. Lucifer avait eu beau dire qu'il le détestait,il n'en était rien à son timbre de voix et au sourire qu'il lui avait offert.

Pendant quelques secondes Gabriel avait cru revoir son ancien ami. Il soupira et au fond,il savait que Lucifer lui manquait. Mais il avait fait son choix et avaient maintenant chacun une route opposé à suivre.

Et ce jusqu'au prochain siècle.

Ils disait tous qu'un siècle passerait vite,mais Gabriel n'en pouvait déjà plus d' les deux concernés devaient prendre leur mal en patience.

* * *

**Et voilà ** x) c'était le chapitre 19 mes amours ** en espérant qu'il vous ai plus autant qu'a moi x) laissez moi vos reviews je veux savoir se que vous en pensez ** je vous dis à la prochaine ;) à peu être dans cinq à six jours uwu je ne sais pas avec mes examens ;) mais je ne vous oublie pas **


	20. Chapter 20

** Hey ** yo mes cookies comment ça va? x) ben moi je suis crevée mais sinon ça roule enfin bon me revoilà avec le chapitre 20 x) qui n'est même pas en retard pour une fois ** je m'aime x) bon trêve de bla bla aujourd'hui un petit nouveau se pointe x) et réponse aux reviews  
**

**Ches:Je ne peux pas te répondre x) du moins pas maintenant mais j'y réfléchit ne t'en fais pas ;) et tu vas encore te poser quelques questions je pense x) **

**bon sur ce je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture ^^ on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews ça motive ** **

* * *

Tandis qu'en bas Hinata et Kageyama savourait un moment de pur bonheur ensemble durant leurs entraînement

-Encore une !s'écria Shoyo en sautant vers son passeur.

-Tu n'est jamais fatigué toi,allé je t'en fais une autre et on passe aux réceptions tu t'est amélioré,dit t'il en rougissant essayant de complimenter son petit ami.

Et ce fut au tour du petit soleil de rougir tel une véritable pivoine.

-T…test passes sont aussi meilleurs,tu sais ?

-Mer..mer..merci

Un grand et magnifique sourire étira les lèvres du jeune rouquin qui s'approcha de Tobio se mettant sur le pointe de ses pieds venant embrasser son amant.

Ce dernier y répondant avec tendresse passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux Tsukishima étant derrière eux,le sourire provocateur

-Vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre vous deux,en même temps pour des gens comme vous,c'est sûrement normale.

-Tu peux parler,avec Yamaguchi t'as beau faire ton Tsunderer ,ça se voit noir sur blanc que tu veux pas le lâcher,répliqua t'il avec un sourire diabolique

-Oui,j'aime Tadashi et alors ?j'accepte parfaitement mes sentiments envers lui sans trop en faire.

-Evidemment,c'est bien pour ça qu'il boite le pauvre,râla le noiraud en levant les yeux au ciel,lui aussi aimait son soleil et il ne pouvait rien y faire non plus.

-J'ose certaine chose contrairement à toi,sa majesté,fit le grand blond avec un sourire narquois,mais tes activités ne me regarde pas,dit t'il laissant les deux amant,Kei rejoignant son brun.

-Enfoirés..jura le passeur entre ses dents en le regardant blond l'agaçait tellement,ce type était un véritable merdier.

-Kageyama,fit d'une voix douce Shoyo,Tsukishima est Tsunderer,tu l'as dit toi-même,il n'est pas si méchant

-Non,bien sur que non,il est juste extrêmement chiant et si ça ne tenait qu'a moi,je lui aurais déjà fait manger ses lunettes !Heureusement pour lui qu'il est bon en défense ronchonna t'il

-Tobio,soupira le petit rouquin qui vint embrasser sa joue,il faut y aller directement avec lui comme l'a dit Suga-san. Sous le contact,ce dernier se détendit comme par magie,son petit ami devait avoir sur lui des effets de calmant car s'était terriblement efficace.

-M'ouais..marmonna t'il les joues légèrement rouges.

-Héhé,ria le plus petit de son rire cristallin et adorable,tu es livre pendant les vacances ?lui demanda tout sourire le jeune feinteur,étant donné que les vacances étaient le l'en demain,Shoyo voulait profiter de son petit ami au maximum.

le noiraud rougissant fortement

-Je..je dois être libre,mais pourquoi ?tu veux aller quelque part ?

-Je voulais t'inviter pendant les vacances à dormir,Natsu sera avec ses amies et ma mère ira rendre visite à mes grands parents

Le noiraud manqua un cri de joie. Il aurait donc son amant pour lui seul ?Il ne pouvait pas demander mieux !

-Je demanderais à mes parents,mais il n'y à pas de raison pour qu'ils ne soient pas d'accord,fit t'il en souriant

-J'ai hâte que tu viennes à la maison,sourit tendrement le jeune rouquin

-Moi aussi,fit l'ébène qui l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de continuer.Ça fait un moment qu'ont à pas été en paix en plus.

-On sera tranquille,rien que toi et moi,lui assura t'il

-Si tu savais au combien j'en ai envie,soupira t'il.

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te toucher depuis l'incident avec le..troisième truc,ou..peu importe

Le jeune rouquin souriant tendrement tout en riant doucement

-On sera tout les deux et Av nous laissera tous les deux,je lui en ai déjà parlé avant

-Je vois,fit Kageyama soulagé que l'ange les laisserais seuls. Après tout,il voulait profiter de son amant lui aussi. T'avais déjà prévue le coup hein ? demanda t'il avec un pointe de malice dans la voix faisant rougir le petit rouquin.

-Ou..ou..oui,qu'est ce que tu crois,fit t'il feignant d'être aussi qu'une grenade (Nda Av:et je parle évidemment du fruit x) )

-Idiot,lança le passeur en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête.

Lorsque le jeune soleil voulut protester,l'ébène se pencha pour l'embrasser coupant court à toute riposte.

Le jeune rouquin surprit,laissa faire son petit ami et répondit à son baiser,l'approfondissant tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Le plus grand se sépara du plus petit craignant qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie ne réagisse. Ils étaient à l'entraînement,ce serait mauvais si jamais Daichi ou Tsukishima avaient vent de cet "incident"..Et heureusement pour lui,son pantalon se tint tranquille du à l'aura apaisant de son partenaire qui lui souriait.

-On passera au dessert se soir,dit t'il avec un clin d'œil

-Le "dessert" ?..répéta t'il,incrédule et rouge comme une tomate. J'y crois pas,il ose faire des sous entendu pareille ?

-En tous cas,ça à l'air de marcher,pouffa Suga doucement,posant sa main sur l'épaule du noiraud.

L'ébène fut parcourut d'un frissons de frayeur. Il se tourna vers l'argenté,ne s'attendant pas du tout à son arrivée

-S..Suga-san !

-Tout va bien,je ne dirais rien à Daichi,sourit t'il

Kageyama poussa un soupir de soulagement. Bon sang, si ça venait à se savoir... Daichi ne lui pardonnerai jamais d'être la cause des futurs boitements d'Hinata.

-Je sais que Daichi est imposant et peu parfois intimidé mais bon,ton secret et bien gardé avec moi sourit Koushi avec un clin d'œil

Et sans aucun doute, Kageyama était fier de savoir ça. Le blanc devait sûrement être l'une des seules personnes qui pouvait calmer la colère du capitaine...

-M-Merci, Suga-san... Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer si Daichi-san voyait Hinata en train de rater un smash parce qu'il... boîte...dit il blanchissant en prononçant ce dernier mot. après tout, ce serait de sa faute...

-Daichi,s'inquiéterait en premier lieu pour lui,Hinata et toi êtes nos principaux atouts,mais je sais que tu l'aimes plus que tout,alors je n'ai pas tellement de soucis à me faire,

le premier année hochant la tête. Suga n'avait pas tort.

-Je ne veux pas le blesser comme auparavant, mais... quand nous sommes seuls, je perds le contrôle, et j'ai peur de...de ne pas me retenir...d'y aller trop fort, de lui faire mal alors que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça,il te le ferais remarquer je suppose

-Justement... Peut-être que lui non plus ne veux pas me faire de mal. Suga-san, tu crois qu'il se retiendrait de me dire que je le blesse juste pour son bien ?

-Ça serais une possibilité en effet,mais le connaissant tu l'aurais vu directement,il est comme un livre ouvert

-C'est vrai, mais-

-Excusez-moi...

Kageyama sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à une jeune fille ,cependant, cette dernière ne portait pas l'uniforme du lycée Karasuno. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant non plus. Peut-être était-elle une amie à Suga ? Intrigué, il regarda ce dernier, mais au vu de sa réaction, Suga n'avait pas non plus l'air de la connaître.

-Erm... Je me suis un peu perdue... fit elle avec un timide sourire. Désolé, vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin pour sortir du lycée ? Je voudrais aller à cette adresse.

Elle tendit un papier à Kageyama qui le prit.

Suga s'approcha de lui et fronça des sourcils en lisant l'adresse sur le papier.

-C'est un peu loin du lycée, voir 30 minutes... Il faudrait passer par la colline

-C'est juste à côté de la maison d'Hinata, déclara Kageyama. Je... Je peux t'y amener, si tu le souhaite. J'attend juste que cet imbécile sorte des vestiaires et on t'accompagnera.

Un grand sourire prit place sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle s'inclina respectueusement pour les remercier.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Au fait, je m'appelle Sachiko Onoda. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

-Enchanté Onoda-chan,que fais tu pars ici? c'est étonnant que tu sois arrivés ici par hasard,sourit le jeune argenté légèrement méfiant

-Eh bien, j'ai un oncle qui vit ici... Enfin, du moins, dans la région, fit cette dernière en souriant.

-Je vois,c'est peu être le maris de la vielle dame qui habite a côtés de chez Hinata,mais il nous le dira sourit t'il

-Kageyama!sourit le petit soleil énergiquement en arrivant près de son petit ami,désolé j'ai finis de me changer Tanaka-san et Nishinoya-senpai voulais savoir si je voulais venir au festival de noël avec eux.

-Eh ?! s'exclama Kageyama. Le festival de Noël ? C'est pendant les vacances, c'est ça ? Enfin, peu importe... Hinata, je te présente Onoda. Elle s'est perdue et il me semble que ton oncle habite tout près de chez toi, fit-il en lui tendant le papier où était marquée l'adresse.

-Hein?peu être la vielle dame qui habite à côtés de chez moi à un mari,elle n'a que des chats à se que je sais

-C'est normal, intervînt Onoda. C'est l'une des rares fois où je viens visiter mon oncle. Je suis tout juste rentrée de mes études en France.

* * *

**Hey hey mes petits lecteurs ;) me revoilà avec le chapitre 20 comme promis ^^ même si mes révisions d'examens me prenne pas mal de mon temps je reste disponible pour vous tous ;) en tous cas j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus autant qu'a moi et ce nouveaux personnage promets bien des surprises x) mais je n'en dit pas plus sinon c'est pas drôle x) en tout cas à la prochaine pour le 18 je pense owo ou peu être après je ne sais pas vu que mes examens commence le l'en demain enfin bref x) à la prochaine mes amours **n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis vos reviews sont toujours un bonheur ** surtout la tienne Ches **


	21. Chapter 21

** Hey ** yo mes amours alors comment ça va part cette chaleur torride de juin x) ? en tous cas je suis crevé mais heureuse x) et me revoilà avec le chapitre 21 tout frais x) en espérant qu'il vous plaise à tous ;) et je répond au reviews **

**Mon fidèle Che's du bonheur: Ouiiii Tsukishima Tsunderer x) et pour le lemon je tacherais de te faire ça x)et je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire avec ma faute de frappe x) et ton détecteur d'emmerde à flairé l'embrouille x) je suis fière de toi et ne t'en fais pas notre petit couples restera sauve x) je veille au grain. **

**Bon sur ce je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture ^^ on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews ça motive **et petite info tout en bas x) **

* * *

-Ouhaaa la classe!dit Hinata

-Hinata tu as déjà vu son oncle auparavant ?

-Nan pas que je me souvienne,mais je suis toujours avec Kageyama ou Natsu

-Bon d'accord,tu permets que je te raccompagne avec Kageyama ? sourit t'il

-Oui bien sur Suga-san,accepta sans discuter le jeune rouquin

Ils partirent tous en direction de la maison d'Hinata, ce dernier leur indiquant la direction. Le chemin, quoi qu'un peu long, fut vite fait et ils arrivèrent devant la maison du petit feinteur. Onoda pencha la tête sur le côté avant de dire :

-Oui ! Ces maisons et cette rue... ça me rappelle quelque chose !

-Alors tu dois être arrivé à destinations, Onoda-chan

-Je suppose, oui. Merci, je me débrouillerai à partir de là, fit-elle en souriant.

-D'accord à une prochaine fois alors Onoda-chan

-Oui ! Merci encore ! fit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Suga la regarda partir, néanmoins toujours pleins de doutes à son égard.

-Bon,soupira t'il,c'est rare que je sois méfiant mais faites attention tout les deux d'accord ? demanda gentiment Suga avec sérieux

-Huh ? Pourquoi ? questionna Hinata, surpris par les avertissements de Suga.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment,je me trompe peu être mais je préfère vous prévenir tout les deux,au lieu de ne rien faire

-Un mauvais pressentiment sur... Onoda-san ?

-Oui cet histoire d'oncle me semble étrange,tu as dis n'avoir jamais vu le maris de ta vielle voisine qui n'a que des chats,n'est ce pas avanca ça le jeune argenté

-Oui, c'est vrai... Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

-Une nièce reviens voir sa famille nan ? même si ce n'est pas souvent elle revient pour le nouvel an? et j'imagine que tu n'as jamais vu Onoda-san près de chez toi

-Eh bien... C'est vrai que c'est étrange mais... elle n'en a peut-être pas eu l'occasion ? Je veux dire, elle a pu avoir un empêchement, tenta naïvement Hinata.

-C'est possible Hinata,sourit Suga,je me trompe peu être mais je préfère vous prévenir toi et Kageyama

-Je comprends. On fera gaffe, t'en fais pas. déclara Hinata avec un sourire confiant. Et puis, Av et Yamato sont à nos côtés.

-Je leurs fait confiance,si il y à un problème ils seront là pour vous aider,je vous à dis à demain alors,sourit t'il en saluant Tobio et Shoyo

-A demain ! le saluèrent Kageyama et Hinata avant de rentrer chez ce dernier.

-Bonsoir vous deux,sourit Av en accueillant son protégé ainsi que son petit ami

-Bonsoir Av ! s'exclama joyeusement Hinata en prenant la brunette dans ses bras.

-Que me vaut se câlin?sourit t'elle répondant à son étreinte

-Huh ? Oh, désolé, c'est par habitude ! fit Hinata en souriant sincèrement

-Mais je ne t'ai rien dis mon soleil,je suis contente que tu me faces un câlin,sourit t'elle,alors la journée s'est bien passé alors?

-Oui, on a rencontré Onoda-san. Apparemment, c'est la nièce de l'oncle qui habite juste à côté.

-Ha? mais c'est une veille femme qui vit seule avec des chats,je n'y ai jamais vu d'homme,fit t'elle perplexe

-Je ne sais pas... Suga est lui aussi perplexe. Onoda-san a dit qu'elle venait de rentrer de ses études en France.

-Je donne le bénéfice du doutes,mais je me renseignerais

Kageyama fronça des histoire lui paraissait louche à lui aussi...

-Demain vous serez en week-end,je profiterais de la journée pour me renseigner avec Yamato

-D'accord,fit l'ébène en hochant la tête mais bon..si elle représente un danger,vu son apparence,elle cache bien son jeu

-Oui et je compte bien faire mon enquête

-Yamato va revenir alors ?demanda Hinata heureux à l'idée que le noiraud revienne les voir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu !

-Oui évidemment Shoyo,sourit la brune

Hinata en aurait presque sauté de ,de son côté,était lui aussi heureux à l'idée de retrouver l'émeraude.

-Il m'a manqué à moi aussi,sourit t'elle tendrement

-D'ailleurs où est ce qu'il était ?demanda le passeur

-Il avait à faire avec Yamaguchi,et d'autres anges.

-Oh..c'est en rapport avec la troisième chose ?

-Pas vraiment non,mais il finit se qu'il avait à faire.

-Ça à du lui prendre vraiment longtemps alors,soupira Hinata

-Et maintenant qu'il à finit il peut revenir

-Pourquoi pas ne pas lui faire une surprise ?proposa le petit rouquin,les yeux pétillant d'impatience

-C'est une très bonne idée Shoyo,fit Av avec un clin d'œil

-On ara qu'aura qu'a lui faire une petite fête de bienvenue !et la par la même occasion,pourquoi pas inviter Onoda-san

-Je ne préfère pas,mais si c'est ce que tu veux mon soleil

Hinata perplexe,haussa un sourcil

-Ça pourrait être l'occasion de savoir ses réels intentions.

-Shoyo tu es un génie !

Ce dernier pouffant de rire

-C'est Kageyama le génie normalement !

-Hé bien pour une foie mon ange

-Héhéhé !donc c'est décidé,on ira voir Onoda-san demain pour l'inviter

-En espérant que Yamato revienne un peu avant..j'aimerais passer un moment avec lui

-Evidemment,on vous laissera seuls à seuls,déclara le petit génie aux cheveux de feux fier de son plan

-Tu es adorable mon petit soleil,bon j'imagine que vous voulez être un peu seuls vous deux,je vais vous laisser tous les deux,sourit t'elle

-D'accord,on te rejoint plus tard,annonça le plus petit avant de monter dans sa chambre

-Mais va le rejoindre,me regarde pas comme ça,sourit Av à Tobio

-Ou…oui !s'exclama t'il en rougissant brusquement

-Allez va le rejoindre,sourit t'elle

Kageyama hocha de la tête et monta les escaliers.

Av resta dans le salon, les sourcils froncés : cette Onoda, qui était-elle exactement ? Tout ça ne lui plaisait pas...tout en pensant à diverses scénarios à propos de la jeune fille des bras passèrent autour de la brunette qui reconnue à la seconde prêts Yamato.

Ce dernier posa sa tête sur son épaule et poussa un soupir, exténué.

-Pfiou... Enfin rentré !

-Yamato tu es enfin revenue,sourit la jeune femme avec tendresse embrassant sa joue avec douceur

-Ouais, ça a pas été une partie de plaisir et je suis content de ne pas avoir passé une autre nuit au conseil, grogna t'il, boudeur.

-Mon pauvre,je comprend que se ne soit pas amusant,Gabriel t'a aidé non?lui demanda t'elle

-Gabriel ? Pfft, tu parles ! Il à pas arrêté de tirer la tronche, je me demande ce qu'il a... Surtout que les autres conseillers se posent des questions, on m'a dit qu'il était comme ça depuis le départ de Lucifer.

-Tu sais avant d'être un démon Lucifer était un ange et un jour étant en désaccord avec Dieu il est allé crée son paradis que les anges appel enfer,mais ça tu le sais,mais avant Gabriel et Lucifer étaient un duo d'ange étonnant. Ils étaient les meilleurs et ils étaient amis,et depuis qu'il est partit ils ne se sont plus jamais revus jusqu'a se que la 3ème entité n'apparaisse alors j'imagine que ça à du faire remonter des souvenirs à Gabriel,supposa la jeune femme

* * *

**Hey hey mes petits lecteurs ;) me revoici avec le chapitre 21 je suis navrée du retard xox mais les examens ne sont toujours pas fini xD j'attend mon orale qui se passe jeudi x) mais bon en espérant que le chapitre vous ai plus autant qu'a moi ;) dites moi tous ça dans les reviews et je compte sur toi mon Che's ** je te fais confiance ;) sur ce à la prochaine je vous aimeuuuuuuuu oh et en passant x) je vais monter sur paris le 3 et 4 juillet lors de la japan expo x) si certains ou certaine veule me voir je serais accompagnée et j'aurais certainement un bonné panda sur la tête x) et bien entendu à tous les free hugs attendez vous à se que je me jette sur vous tous ** **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey hey hey *o* JE SUIS PAS MORTE XD me revoilà ENFIN avec le chapitre 22 x) qui aura pris des plombes à se faire x) alors raison de cet absence tout à fait justifié x) car cette année je suis dans la préparation du BAC x) vous savez le truc qui nous permets d'aller en fac x) bref je suis désolée de cette si longue attente je dois vous avouez que se sont les derniers commentaire que j'ai pu lire sur cette fanfic qui m'on motivé à reprendre ;) et je dois remercier **

**Lady-Onigri : x) ta demandes sache le je l'ai entendu x) et elle m'a motivée pour pondre 3 chapitre d'un coup en compagnie de ma fidèle Splashy ** avec qui sans elle cette fic ne serait pas**

**et Mae84: voilà la suite tant attendu ** **

**Et en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise x) donnez moi vos avis à la fin ça fait toujours plaisir ;-) on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews je vous aiiiiiiiimes **

* * *

-C'est vrai qu'après ça... Mais c'était assez déstabilisant de le voir aussi troublé le petit Gabriel, d'habitude il est toujours en train de gueuler sur tout ce qui bouge.

-Je lui parlerais va si tu veux, sourit t'elle

-Non c'est inutile, et puis je pense qu'il la juste besoin de temps

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison

-Ouais..en attendant, où sont les deux autres zigotos ?

-Ils sont ensembles en haut pourquoi ?sourit t'elle

-Oh…fit t'il esquissant un sourire,je pensais aller les taquiner, mais apparemment, ils ont l'air d'être bien occupés

-Yamato, pouffa Av, profitons ensemble un petit peu

-Ouais, tu m'as manquée ma belle, murmura t'il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement

La jeune femme répondant à son baiser passant ses bras autour de son cou le gardant contre elle

Av lui vraiment manqué, ses baisers, ses caresses.

Il n'avait que seule idée en tête être avec elle

La brunette savourait cet instant de pur bonheur avec son petit ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps, et elle allait bien profiter de ses retrouvailles avec son ébène aux yeux émeraudes.

Mais s'était sans compter sur Sachiko Onoda qui tenté de s'accaparer Yamato à plusieurs reprises.

La jeune Lewis de plus en plus frustrée d'une par de ne pas pouvoir passer au moins UN moment avec ce dernier, elle sentait sa patience atteindre ses limites, quand une nouvelle fois, Onoda appela le jeune homme pour soi disant lui demander de l'aide.

La jeune femme était loin d'être rancunière mais elle devait bien avouer que voir Onoda monopoliser l'ébonite ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Cette situation rendant la jeune brune à fleur de peau, qui tentait de contrôler ses émotions.

Le noiraud n'en sachant rie, mais le protégé d'Av avait bien vu que quelque choses clochait avec son ange protecteur.

-Av ?quel est le souci ?demanda t'il

-Mon Shoyo..c'est une affaire de jalousie, soupira t'elle tristement, mais je dois rester forte, même si ça me rend folle, je suis désolée de t'inquiéter autant, fit t'elle caressant ses cheveux de feux, Onoda me préoccupe beaucoup, mais tu l'as remarqué.

-Tu sais..à moi aussi elle me paraît suspecte. Je veux dire, tu devrais en parler avec Yamato ,c'est étrange qu'elle l'accapare comme ça

-Oui, ça m'intrigue énormément, bien que je regarde de loin, il faut que je trouve absolument un moment pour lui en parler.

-Tu devrais genre..maintenant, regarde, il est entrain de lui dire au revoir.

-Yamato demanda penaude la jeune brune doucement, en allant vers lui.

Celui-ci baissant les yeux vers elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement

-Un souci ma puce.

-Oui est un gros..Shoyo, moi et Tobio en plus de Suga, nous pensons que c'est étrange qu'Onoda te demande autant..après je me trompe peu être..mais c'est trop étrange pour être ordinaire.

-Onoda ?dit t'il se tournant pour apercevoir la jeune fille avant de revenir à sa petite amie, mais tu sais..c'est une fille sympa..elle est nouvelle ici, je l'aide un peu quoi

-Yamato, tu ne trouve pas ça étrange qu'elle puisse nous voir alors que nous sommes des anges ?seulement une partie de la population le peu et encore..elle serait surprise

Le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils perplexe, bien sur c'était étrange mais..

-Tu as des doutes sur Onoda-san ?

-Hinata en à aussi tout comme Suga

-Mais..je..elle à l'air normale..vous croyez qu'elle prépare un sale coup ?

-Peu être, elle cherche à nous séparer toi et moi

-...Alors..toutes les fois ou elle m'a demandé de l'aide c'était pour nous séparer ?

-Oui mon grand...et ça dure depuis plus de 2 semaines, mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu n'y pensais pas un mal, fit t'elle prenant ses mains dans les siennes

-Av, je suis désolé..je n'ai pas fait attention..tu veux que j'en parle à Onoda ?

-On le fera ensemble, elle comprendra que sa tentative n'a pas marché, et je la pense être un tout jeune ange encore confus.

-Ce ne serait pas impossible, après tout Gabriel m'avait dit que de nouveaux anges allaient apparaître.

-Ça ne serait pas impossible, Gabriel est un ange d'expérience, expliqua la brunette.

Les jours suivant nos deux anges s'expliquèrent avec la petite Onoda, la jeune fille comprenant assez vite sa grossière erreur en jouant à la plus fine devant deux anges plus vieux qu'elle

Puis 3 semaines passèrent nos héros prenant du repos se remettant du maelstrom titanesque qu'avait provoqué la 3ème entité et l'arrivé des nouveaux anges.

Même si il avait l'habitude d'avoir quelques petits troubles fête dans leurs vies, Av et Yamato parvenait à avoir un quotidien tranquille et plutôt calme en fait, un calme plutôt troublé par Hinata, qui avait une sacrée pêche.

Surtout en compagnie de Kageyama.

Nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver avec celui qu'on appelle le génie de passeur, ou tout simplement naturellement bruyant, Shoyo était plus excité quand son noiraud était présent.

Vous auriez presque pu m'entendre crier « Kageyama-senpai » s'il avait été son cadet.

Le petit soleil avait une pêche d'enfer, et Av regardait avec bienveillance son protégé, répondant aux questions de celui ci quand il en avait besoin.

Un jour comme les autres avait commencé.

Av avait prit l'habitude d'accompagner Hinata jusqu'au lycée, mais d'autres dois, ils croisaient Yamato en cour de route et ils continuaient donc leur marche ensemble.

Pour le jeune rouquin, aller au lycée était indéniablement devenue beaucoup plus agréable pour lui, même si ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé d'y aller seul.

Le paysage du soleil qui se levait mélangé au chant des oiseaux étaient suffisant pour lui, il pédalait à son rythme tout en profitant du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Depuis l'arrivé d'Av, rien de plus n'avait changé si ce n'était que la compagnie de son ange, et parfois celle de Yamato, même s'ils faisaient très souvent le chemin ensemble, ils étaient beaucoup trop captivés par le lever du soleil pour parler et ça suffisait amplement à Hinata. Ils profitaient de la vue dans une calme relaxant

Il trouvait sa vie plus agréable et le volley prenait toujours une par énorme dans sa vie de tous les jours.

Mais une question lui taraudait l'esprit est ce que son ange serait toujours là pour lui ?

Après tout jusqu'à maintenant, Av ne l'avait jamais laissé, elle lui avait promis qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'elle s'en aille.

Mais les anges étaient t'ils immortels ? qu'est ce qui les maintenaient en vie finalement.

Si lui mourrait, Av allait mourir à son tour ?

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand ils arrivèrent au lycée.

Av lui tapa gentiment l'épaule pour l'encourager, totalement au courant de la passion quasi inexistante d'Hinata à propos du cour de Maths. Cependant, sa mine légèrement mélancolique lui fit songer que son protéger n'était pas seulement préoccupé par sa note au devoir de maths.

* * *

**Et voilààààààààà *o* x) en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus autant qu'a moi ** dites moi votre avis dans les reviews ça nous motive avec Splashy on se retrouve dan jours comme d'habitude pour le chapitre 23 :3 je vous aiiiiiiiiimes **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey hey hey *o* voilà le chapitre 23! xD avec un chouille de retard mais j'ai le bac à partir du 13 juin xDD alors on révise on révise et on pense pas à poster xD mais voilà c'est chose faite et en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant qu'a moi ** dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews **BONNE LECTURE!  
**

* * *

-Hinata ? l'interpella t'elle avec un air inquiet, le petit roux leva les yeux vers elle puis esquissa un simple sourire avant de se retourner vers son vélo.

-Ça va aller, t'en fais pas fit t'il tournant la tête vers elle, le même sourire affichés sur ses lèvres.

Il essayait de la rassurer, mais Av ne l'était absolument pas.

-Je vais réussir se devoir de maths !

-Tu veux mon avis ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois préoccupé par ton contrôle, mais par autre chose, mais nous en parlerons à la pause, je répondrais à tes questions.

Le sourire d'Hinata se crispa, bha après tout c'était Av, il n'y avait rien de surprenant.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait espéré lui cacher ?

-O…ouais on en reparlera haha…ben j'y vais. A toute à l'heure Av, Yamato !

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête à la fois rassurés et inquiets.

Néanmoins, Yamato faisait confiance à Av.

Elle saurait parler au jeune soleil de ce genre de problèmes. C n'était pas difficile de deviner les inquiétudes qui remplissaient les pensées du rouquin.

Celui-ci parti, Yamato proposa à la jeune brune de s'installer au parc en attendant la pause.

Ils marchaient et discutaient avec entrain quand ils sentirent tout les deux une présence malfaisante à proximité.

-C'est pas vraie, encore une qui à échappé à la surveillance de Lucifer, grogna Yamato, tandis qu'ils partaient à la poursuite du démon. Je sens son énergie qui se rapproche, il n'est pas très puissant, ça va être du gâteau ma belle !

-Allons y beau noiraud ! et en deux pou trois mouvements dans un ballet de formidable purification nos deux anges neutralisèrent le démon égaré.

-Ce type était carrément à l'opposé du parc ! râla le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va devoir se refaire le chemin juste à cause de cette mocheté !

-Moi je te trouvais terriblement craquant moi avec ton air déterminé.

Yamato à se compliment venant de sa belle rougit

-Moi ? craquant ?je suis pas un chat ou quoi…je t'ai trouvé bien plus sexy, personnellement, grogna t'il en détournant le regard.

-Mais puis se que je te le dis sourit t'elle tendrement vers lui avec un léger rire.

Le jeune soupira avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

Trop mignonne.

-Bon..tu veux toujours faire un tour au parc ? Hinata sortira quand même pas 15 minutes, on à tout juste le temps de revenir au lycée.

-Le temps de revenir nous baladera, allons y, sourit t'elle.

La sonnerie venait tout juste de retentir quand Hinata se réveilla en sursaut.

La bave qui coulait sur son menton et ses yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil étaient révélateurs pour son professeur de maths qui, bien qu'elle voulue faire la remarque au jeune roux, s'abstint en songeant que c'était la fin du cous et qu'elle méritait bien sa pause.

-Je vous distribue les devoirs avant, ne sortez pas ! déclara t'elle en sortant une pile de feuilles de son sac

Le jeune bloqueur centrale avala sa salive. Son devoir de maths. Il espérait tellement l'avoir réussi. Et à sa plus grande surprise, sa copie comportait le jolie chiffre 61/100 et un encouragement figurait également.

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait une aussi bonne note.

Finalement Yamato était un très bon enseignant en maths, hormis le fait qu'il râlait souvent par ce qu'il était long à la détente.

-Kageyama ! cria t'il en rejoignant son petit ami.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, une brique de jus déjà entamée.

-Hey,Hinata. Pourquoi tu t'excites de bon matin ?

-Devine quoi,devine quoi ! fit le petit roux ayant le souffle haletant.

Le noiraud haussa un sourcil intrigué

-Quoi ?

Il sursauta presque quand Hinata lui colla presque son contrôle de maths à la figure, un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Hé mais Baka Hinata, c'est toi qui eu ce 61 ? fit t'il perplexe, son petit amis hocha fièrement la tête.

-Evidement Bakageyama !

-Je..je..c'est bien..je..je suis fière de toi, rougit fortement le noiraud ayant eu un mal fou à félicité son amoureux.

-Hé hé hé merci Tobio !fit Shoyo qui se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son petit ami. Il était tellement heureux d'entendre ces compliments venant du brun, même s'ils prenaient un temps fou à sortir de sa bouche.

-De..de rien..c'est normale idiot ! tu as bossé sur se test depuis 1 semaines entières..viens on va manger ensemble

Hinata hocha la tête, affamé, il attrapa la main de son petit ami et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers un distributeur de sandwich, discutant en cour de route de volley ball, quand une voix interpela le jeune rouquin

C'était celle de Yamato.

Hé les deux abrutis !On à de la bouffe pour vous, si ça vous dis on peu aller se caser sur le toit pour manger ensemble ? proposa t'il avec un sourire, Av à ses côtés et elle aussi souriante.

Elle était ravie de voir que son soleil allait beaucoup mieux.

Les dits abrutis heureux acceptèrent et rejoignirent alors nos deux anges pour se restaurer de la matinée, Av félicitant bien sur le petit rouquin de sa note de maths dont elle était heureuse.

-Beau boulot le nain, juste quand je commençais à douter des capacités intellectuelles ! fit Yamato sur un ton moqueur.

Le jeune rouquin fronça les sourcils, vexé

-Si tu pouvais arrêter de me balancer des bouquins sur la tête quand je comprends que dalle, ça m'aiderait beaucoup aussi ! protesta t'il.

-Il n'a pas tord, Shoyo à réussit en faisant des efforts, mais je sais que Yamato est un bon prof en se qui concerne les maths, sourit la brunette

-Sérieusement..soupira Kageyama en aspirant une gorgée de sa brique de jus. En fait, voir Yamato se chamailler avec un type comme Hinata , renvoyait une image tellement immature de lui qu'on aurait du mal à croire qu'il avait un don pour enseigner des maths.

Mais si Hinata avait eu une bonne note, et si Av le disait, c'était que ça être justifié. La jeune femme se rendant compte de la certaine perplexité du noiraud pouffant de rire.

-Et si nous mangions un peu ?sourit t'elle, c'est pas tout ça mais vous devez avoir faim.

Le jeune roux fut le premier à se jeter sur la nourriture. Ils avaient acheté des pains fourrés à la viande, ses préférés.

-Quel ventre, soupira le noiraud faisant de même, Yamato et Av firent de même également discutant joyeusement de divers sujets.

A la fin du repas, Shoyo partit au toilette.

Se remémorant la conversation de ce matin, Av le rejoignit dans le couloir, pleine de volonté de rassurer son petit soleil qui avait encore l'air inquiet.

-Shoyo,je te sens inquiet et plein de question, je voudrais te rassurer et éclaircir ta lanterne, fit la jeune femme se faisant douce.

-Av ! s'exclama le plus petit, surpris, je..désolé, j'aimerais te poser deux ou trois questions, vraiment de rien du tout !

-Ne t'excuse pas voyons, sourit t'elle, je t'écoute, je suis toute ouïe

-Je me demandais..est ce que les anges son immortel ?

-Bien sûr, puis se que nous sommes des anges mon petit soleil, sourit t'elle caressant ses cheveux de feu, il ne peu rien nous arriver si c'est cela qui t'inquiètes.

* * *

**Et voilààààààààà *o* x) en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus autant qu'a moi ** dites moi votre avis dans les reviews on se retrouve dans quelques jours comme d'habitude pour le chapitre 24 :3 je vous aiiiiiiiiimes **


End file.
